Heir to the Crown
by SeeSea18
Summary: allen won the final battle. over 100 years later an evil threatens to rise. to combat this, allen is reborn. only he's a girl. now she's got to do all this crazy stuff to find out just who she is. better summary inside. kandaxoc. rated T cause all my stuff will be.
1. Chapter 1: Me and my stupidity

**I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big brother.**

Summary: Allen won. Duh. But over 100 years later an evil starts to stir again. To combat this threat, Allen Walker was reborn. As a girl. (sucks for him! But his soul was wiped clean.) Artemis Cain thinks she's crazy, what with her creepy birthmark over her right eye and a funky cross shaped scar on her left hand; lets not forget that she sees these THINGS floating over people's heads. When she is attacked by a new generation akuma, she gets sent back into the past (saved by the bright light anybody?) and starts her exorcist training. Here's the prologue of **Heir to the Crown**.

~Artemis's POV~

I was just walking down the street after school. My foster brother Troy had gotten detention so I had to walk home alone. Yeah, not such a good idea. I knew that this was a bad neighborhood, but I still walked home by myself. If I hadn't done that, well, none of this would have happened. Nobody really liked me. I had a creepy birthmark and a weird scar, plus part of my hair was silvery gold. Anyway, so I was walking down this really creepy street, the streetlights didn't work, it was the dead of winter, the sun had set hours ago, and stupid me was in my thin school polo and cutoffs without even a jacket. And without any type of weapon.

So while stupid 15-year-old me was walking down the dark street I saw it again. Every now and then I see a person with this dead looking creature/head thing hanging over them. Nobody else saw it, and I had learned long ago not to mention it to anybody anyway. This time it was over this gangster looking white guy wannabe. He looked ragged and the thingy just made him look even creepier. He sauntered over to me, a sick grin on his face. "Hello babe, you wanna dance?" he asked.

The look on his face was somewhere between hungry and excited. I tried to push past him. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me backwards. "Now, now, trying to run little girl? Are you scared of the big bad man?" he taunted me. "Leave me alone you creep!" I hissed at him as I started backing away. This guy's grin now was almost ear to ear, it was so freaking scary. I quickly ran trough my options. No weapon, that idea's shot. I couldn't hit very hard, the only thing about me that was strong was my legs and I really didn't want to put my feet anywhere NEAR that weird floaty thingy. And I had used up my last can of whupass on the jerk who punched my baby brother (Troy). Crap, I'm so dead.

I tried to run away. As I turned to do so, the guy's ear to ear grin split. I mean like literally split. His entire head split in half, so did his body. In his place was this monstrous creature that looked like a big bouncy ball covered in machine guns. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" it called as a bullet thing shot out and exploded the ground behind me, leaving this huge crater that even I wouldn't be able to jump over. "Do I even get a say in this?" I asked as I cowered before this monster.

"NO."

Okay, plain and simple it is then. I was about to scream and the monster was about to kill me when this shaft of white light appeared between us. "What is this trickery?" the monster asked. I didn't answer as I reached out and touched the edge of the beam that stretched into the sky. Suddenly everything around me changed.

I wasn't in New Orleans anymore. I was in this backstreet ally somewhere completely different. I looked at the streetlamp. It wasn't a streeplamp- it was a gas powered old fashioned light. I heard a scuff of somebody's shoe behind me. "Who's there?" I hissed as I spun around. "You can call me Cross." Said the man, his wild red hair and unusual mask thing twinkling in the gas light. "You are in London. It's 1889."

I felt my eyes widen as Cross said the last sentence. "You're joking." It was not a question. "Not in the slightest. What's your name girl?" "Artemis Cain." "How old are you?" "Fifteen. Why?" Cross shook his head. _"A bit older than most of them." _He muttered. "Than most of who?" I snapped, wanting to know why he kept asking me stupid questions. "Than most of my apprentices. My last one was about ten years old when I found him." I was confused.

"Why would you be comparing me to your apprentices? And what the heck would a guy like you teach an apprentice?" I asked, wary of the answer. "I am an exorcist. As for why I'm comparing you to my other apprentices, you are my newest one." I bet my eyes almost popped out of my head. "What?!" "You are a reincarnate of an exorcist Artemis. You are also an exorcist yourself. You need training and you need guidance." "What the heck is a reincarnate?"

Cross sighed. "A reincarnate is someone who has had a past life. When they died in that past life, their soul was wiped clean and reborn. That new life is a completely different person with only a few similarities with who they were before." "Is that why I see things?" "If you see floating creatures above people's heads, then yes." Made sense, sort of. I mean, I had been seeing things like that all my life. "What if I don't wanna be your apprentice?" "Do you not want to be?"

He had me there. "Do you know who I was in my past life?" I asked Cross.

"Yes."

"Are they alive in this time period?"

"Yes."

"Are you gonna tell me who they are?"

"No."

"JERK!"

**A/N: so here it is. I'll upload the next chappie when I get a review, I don't care what it sounds like. Anyway, this is just my idea that popped into my head a few days ago. I might follow the storyline a bit, but other than that this fic is like a completely differentish world. Just a little bit. Thanks for reading!**

**1 teenager + duck tape + 2 much time = CHAOS!**

**~SeeSea17**


	2. Chapter 2: Me and my big mouth

**I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big brother.**

~Artemis POV~

I looked up at the huge akuma hanging over my head. The soul smiled slightly as I slashed it's body in half. My Innocence was parasitic type- a large silver claw with a black cross on the back of my hand. For some odd reason akuma kept mistaking me for someone else, but I didn't listen to the name they exclaimed as I destroyed them.

"You're finally getting the hang of this brat." Cross sneered.

"Wow Cross, that's high praise from you. Are you sure you're not going senile?"

"Shut up and move twit."

I wasn't very surprised at how easy this witty banter had become. I retorted to everything he said and after the first few months he stopped flipping me off and started snapping back. It had been a year since I first ended up in the past. And a whole lot had changed about me in that short year.

My hair was now to my waist and was streaked with silver. Cross had insisted I learn how to defend myself in every way he could think of so now I wasn't so helpless. Talk about being a freaking black belt in karate- I could hand them their arses on golden platters. Still didn't have a very strong punch in my right hand (my left had my Innocence so DUH it was strong) but I was good enough to severely bruise somebody. I could kick Cross halfway across a medium sized field though, that had to count for something.

"Lets move it Cain. We have to get to headquarters before it starts raining. Climbing those cliffs in the rain is not pleasurable." Great, just what I wanted to hear. Even to me my thoughts dripped with sarcasm. "Yippee. Climbing cliffs. Can't freaking wait." I snapped. I HATE heights.

~Three Hours Later~

"I hate you Cross." I hissed. We were climbing these HUGE freaking cliffs; we were over three hundred feet in the air, and IT WAS RAINING! "Quit whining Artemis." Cross answered calmly. When we FINALLY got to the top, I picked up a small rock and chucked it at him. "That's for making me climb that stupid thing! Isn't there a better way to get up here?" I yelled at him.

"Yes. We could've taken the boats."

"Then why the heck did you make us climb this bloody cliff?!"

"Because I make all my apprentices climb it."

"JERK!"

"Shut up brat." He started walking toward the big door thingy. It looked like a huge face. But the nose was too big, it looked like a tiki torch. Suddenly the door's eyes opened and, well, scanned Cross. "General Marian Cross. Status, human." My eyes widened as I started to laugh. "Marian? THAT'S your first name? What a girl!" I yelped. "Shut up and stand still Cain. The Gatekeeper needs to scan you." "Whatever Cross. Or should I say 'Marian'?" I giggled.

The 'Gatekeeper' thing started to scan me from the ground up. When it got to my eyes it freaked out. "AKUMA! AKUMA! AKUMA!" it started screeching. I looked at it funny. My weird birthmark was slightly hidden by my (thankfully) gold bangs. "What the heck?" I managed to say before this black and silver flash jumped at me.

"FUDGE DRIZZLE TRIPLE BERRY SWIRL!" I screamed as I jumped back, a katana slashing the air that I had just occupied. The sword's wielder was a guy with incredibly long black hair pulled back into a pony tail. He was wearing the standard Exorcist uniform and was glaring at me with murderous hate.

He immediately swung again and I twisted to avoid his sword. What's with this guy? He came at me again and in a split second I decided what to do. A moment before the katana sliced me in half; I jumped up and used the pissy guy's head as a spring board to flip over him. When I landed, I spun and kicked him in the back. Or at least I thought I did. He wasn't there. I ducked and swept my left leg out behind me, then followed it with a rabbit kick with my right. I had been correct in thinking that he'd managed to get behind me. My right foot connected with his abdomen.

He grunted and stabbed at me with his sword. I jumped back and yelled, "Kore o teishi baka! Surprisingly, he hesitated for a moment. And as I was about to deliver him a kick that would send him flying, Cross intervened on the guy's behalf.

"Kanda, stop trying to kill my apprentice. Artemis, don't wound his pride; you might have to work with him someday."

"Okay Cross." I answered as I put my leg back down. The guy, Kanda apparently, grunted and aimed his sword at my heart. "Tell me why she set the Gatekeeper off." Kanda stated. Cross walked over to me and grabbed my right arm. "HEY-" I yelled as Cross swept his hand across my face and moved my bangs. Kanda's eyes narrowed as he saw my birthmark. "How'd she get that?"

"One of her parents was cursed. It's a birthmark. It works just like Walker's." Cross answered. I almost said that he was lying, but then I remembered- I didn't even know if what he said was a lie. I was adopted; I'd never even met my parents. For all I knew, one of them HAD been cursed. "Cht." Kanda muttered as he let his sword tip tilt away from me. Suddenly a silver blur bit him on the nose. He yelled something rather rude and swiped at it. "Rincarp!" I yelped, catching my golem in my hand.

I glared at Kanda. "Touch my golem again and I'll see to it that you don't see another sunrise." I hissed at him. "Not very likely Lima Bean." Kanda answered. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" I yelled at him. "Ignore him Cain. Lets go." Cross said as he pulled me by my arm inside the now open door.

~Koumi POV~

"So General Cross, you decided to take on another apprentice?" I asked the odd man. At this very moment the new Exorcist, Artemis Cain, was staring in awe at the mess of my office; Allen was staring at Artemis, after all she had a birthmark that looked exactly like his scar except that it was over her right eye instead of her left; Kanda was glaring at Artemis; and Cross himself was lounging on the only open space to sit- a very small couch that was used for briefing.

"Obviously you stupid scientist." Cross drawled, "Can't you see the new brat standing right there?" Artemis's gaze turned into a glare she directed at Cross. "That 'new brat' is right here you moronic drunk." She snapped. Allen's eyes widened as he obviously waited for his former master to blow up on her. Instead, Cross just snorted. "Do you really think I care Cain?" he answered. Now it was Artemis's turn to snort. "I didn't say you did Cross. I was just informing you that I'm right the heck here and that I'll kick you in the head if you talk about me like I'm nowhere to be seen."

Allen's jaw visibly dropped as Cross burst into laughter. "Like I'd let you get anywhere near me to do that again." He retorted. Allen's jaw almost hit the floor when Artemis stuck her tongue out at Cross.

"Allen, why don't you show Artemis around the Order?" I suggested, knowing that Allen was bursting with questions. He closed his mouth. "Uh, sure Koumi, come on Artemis." The two of them walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them I turned to Cross.

"Now, what type of project did you want me to undertake?" I asked. Cross smirked. "A rather unusual machine. I want you to make a machine that can trace someone's bloodline."

~Artemis POV~

The moment the door closed behind us, this Allen Walker guy turned to me. He had white hair, a scar that looked just like mine over his left eye, and gray eyes that looked similar to mine. "How did you do that?!" he burst out. I grinned. "I don't take crap from anybody, not even my so called 'master'. Took him two months before he stopped flipping out on me and started to snap back. It's so much fun to piss him off."

"Wow. I wonder what you did to make him like that." Allen mused. "You know how he explained about where I'm from?" I asked him. The first thing Cross did was explain that I was a reincarnate of an Exorcist from another time, tell them that I needed training, and get the Black Order to accept me as the newest Exorcist.

"Yeah, what about it?" Allen replied. "I think that might have something to do with it. I'm from a different time; I'm used to a less strict society. At first he was probably humoring me, but eventually I think he started to like being able to snap at somebody who didn't care what he said." I explained. Allen got a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe… that would explain it. Lucky you, if I had ever said any of those things I would've gotten punched so hard I wouldn't have seen straight for a week."

"First time he tried that I dodged and kicked him in the head."

The two of us looked at each other and busted out laughing.

**A/N: there you go! Two more reviews and you get another chapter. I'm very glad I managed to get three reviews out of the prologue. Thank you peeps! You get a water gun. It's empty by the way, you'll get water if you review and then you can squirt the character of your choice. Now to reply to my reviews!**

**Akuma no Bara: well, she saw him! But her soul doesn't have any memories from Allen. As a reincarnate Artemis is a completely different person from him. I think you'll like what I've got planned for those two. And no, there's no romance between them, it's funnier. Epic name by the way.**

**zLol: roasts marshmallows over your review. Sorry, I'm just like that. And congrats on being the first person to ever flame one of my stories. But I probably won't take your advice.**

**Halley Vanaria: thanks! And here you go! Nice name by the way.**

**1 teenager + duck tape + 2 much time = CHAOS!**

**~SeeSea17**


	3. Chapter 3: I'll KILL Koumi!

**I don't own D Gray Man. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big brother.**

~Artemis POV~

"Want to go see the mess hall?" Allen asked me. I grinned. "Duh, I love food. Then again, who doesn't?" I said as I swung my left arm over his shoulders. "Lead the way Allen!" I exclaimed. He had already shown me my new room (comfy!), the training room (ooohhhh pointy things!), and how to work the lift thing (we didn't use it though). Allen grinned with me. When we got to the mess hall he opened the doors with a grand flourish. "Ta-da! Mess hall, as promised!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Thanks Allen." We got in line and when I was my turn I met the cook. "Hello sweetie! Its so nice to see a new face! What's your name honey?" he asked me. "Artemis Cain. And yours?" I answered sweetly, grinning. "Jerry girlie. Artemis is such a pretty name! What do you want to eat Ms. Cain?"

"You can order literally ANYTHING." Allen whispered in my ear. I thought about it for a moment. "Lets see… I'd like a Caesar salad, a dish of red beans and rice, a bowl of dumplings, two small steaks, and three glasses of water." I said. Allen looked at me with something akin to shock as Jerry chuckled. "So you're another parasitic type then dear? Here's your food." He said as he put my order on my tray.

"Yep Jerry! And thank you for the food!" I chirped happily. Allen got his food and then guided us over to a table by a black haired girl. When we sat down, Allen turned to me and asked, "You're a parasitic type?!" I nodded as I swallowed a bit of lettuce. "Yeah, I almost hit Cross as he explained to me that the creepy cross scar on the back of my hand was an example of Innocence. But when I first destroyed an Akuma, it kinda made it real for me. Before that, I had thought I was just hallucinating."

I answered before I dug into my dumplings. Allen got a funny look on his face. "What does it look like?" he asked me. I finished my red beans and rice before I answered him. "Well… it's my left hand. I think I was born with it but I have no proof since I was adopted. It's this huge silver claw thing that can change shape and had a black ornate cross on the center of the back of the claw that glows bright green for some crazy reason. Cross said it was almost exactly like his last apprentice's Innocence, but significantly different."

Allen's funny look got even more pronounced. "**I **was his last apprentice." He said. I almost choked on my water. "Really? Well then I guess you can help me train then huh?" I sputtered. "Yeah I guess he can!" the girl we were sitting with chirped. "By the way, my name's Leenalee Lee. Koumi is my older brother. What's your name?"

I smiled at Leenalee. "Artemis Cain." I answered with glee as I finished eating. A red head guy with an eye patch over one eye and the other eye a bright green sat down across from me. "Hi! I couldn't help noticing that nobody had introduced me! I'm Lavi Bookman!" I shot him a grin. "Bookman huh? Does that mean you like books so much that you married them?" I asked him sweetly. Lavi choked on the glass of water he was drinking as Allen and Leenalee tried to hide their giggles.

"Uh, no! it means that I record everything that happens around me and study ancient manuscripts and stuff!" he exclaimed. "Does that mean you record the girls you date too?" I asked, loving being able to troll somebody for once and others get what I'm talking about! Lavi did a spit take all over the guy who had just sat down next to him.

The poor guy who'd gotten water sprayed all over him just happened to be that Kanda guy from earlier. Allen and Leenalee couldn't hold it in anymore. They both started laughing hysterically, and I joined them in their mirth. Kanda hit Lavi over the head. "Baka Usagi!" then he turned his glare on me. "Don't make him do that again or I'll have to kill you, you stupid Lima Bean." "What did you just call me!?" I exclaimed in anger.

"Get over it. Lima Bean."

Allen had to grab my arm and yank me down so I wouldn't punch him. I HATED people calling me names. Then a great idea came to me. "Fine, I will." I said sweetly, "Oroka Ichi." I added onto the end with a grin. Kanda freaked out and it took Allen and Lavi to restrain him from killing me. I just grinned and laughed at him. Leenalee turned to me and asked, "What does 'Oroka Ichi' mean Artemis?" I grinned as I looked directly at Kanda when I answered. "It means 'Foolish One' in Japanese."

"Oh." Was all she said. Suddenly one of those scientist guys walked over to us. "Um… Artemis?" he asked me. "That's my name, don't wear it out." I quipped. The man smiled. "Hi, I'm Reever. Koumi wants to talk to you." Really? Why does that crazy guy want to talk to me? But of course I didn't say that out loud, learned not to do that after a few months with Cross. "Okay, leggo."

When we met up with Koumi he was on the lift. I stepped onto it, not in the slightest afraid of it. Suddenly it jerked and started to go down. I stumbled and fell on my butt. "Ouch! Watch it Koumi!" I hissed at him. We descended for about five minutes before the lift stopped. A huge white THING with a mouth and a nose appeared from below us. "What the f-" I started to scream but the creature's tentacle thingies reached out and grabbed me before I could finish my statement.

"Relax young Exorcist. I will not harm you." It said in a feminine voice. Then it started counting. "Fifty… Sixty nine… Seventy four… Eighty three… Eighty nine. Eighty nine percent synchronization rate. Very good Artemis Cain."

The woman thing put me down. "Synchronization rate?" I asked. "How well you can control your Innocence." Koumi answered, "and her name is Hevlaska." He added. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Why did she have to check my synchro rate?" I shortened the long name; I hated having to say a bunch of words just to get my point across. That is, unless I was doing it to piss somebody off. "So I could send you on your first mission!" Koumi exclaimed in delight.

I felt my eyes widen. "WHAT?!" I screeched.

~Twenty minutes later (and me punching Koumi's clip board repeatedly) ~

"So I have to work with the Oroka Ichi?" I said, earning a glare from a certain long haired samurai. Koumi smirked. "Yes Artemis, you have to work with Kanda. So do you two understand the layout of this mission?" I answered before Kanda could. "Get in, get the Innocence, get out, don't die, don't kill each other. That's about it isn't it?"

Koumi's grin got even wider. "Why, yes Artemis. That's exactly what I was talking about. HAVE FUN~!" he shoved us out of his office and into the hallway. "Oh and Artemis, go get your uniform from Reever before you leave!" he added. I turned to Kanda. "Where's Reever?" I asked him, not really expecting an answer. "Right here Artemis!" Reever said as he popped up out of nowhere. How the heck did he do that? "Koumi said to get my uniform from you."

"Oh, here you go!" he handed me a bundle of fabric and sauntered off. "Uh, thanks?" I said to no one in particular. "I'll meet you by the mess hall in fifteen minutes Lima Bean. Hurry up." Kanda said as he stalked off. _"Baka."_ I muttered.

When I got to my room I felt like strangling somebody. Scratch that, I felt like strangling Koumi, I was sure he was the one who told them what to get for me! I looked with hatred at the mini skirt that was part of my uniform. At least they had the decency to give me leggings to go with it. Once I had gotten my uniform on I looked in my mirror. A long trench coat with the Exorcist symbol on the breast (black, white, and silver color scheme), a mid-length sleeved shirt (black with the silver Exorcist symbol in the center), a black mini skirt with silver trimming around the bottom, silver leggings with black trimming on the seams going down my legs, black combat boots, and white gloves. Oh yes, I might just kill Koumi. I took another look at myself. But then again I might not kill him, just severely injure him.

When I got down to the mess hall, Kanda was already waiting there for me. He took one look at my uniform and smirked. "Keep your eyes to yourself Oroka Ichi." I hissed at him. "Like I'd think of you as anybody except a nuisance Lima Bean." He replied. "Artemis! Yuu!" I heard somebody call. I turned to see Lavi running towards us with Allen right behind him.

Lavi proceeded to glomp Kanda and got thrown because of it. "Don't leave without saying goodbye Yuu!" Lavi whined. "Don't call me that Baka Usagi!" Kanda snapped. Another idea popped into my head. Oh this is going to be fun…

"Good luck Artemis, you're going to need it." Allen told me. Then he did a double take at my uniform. "What the HECK are you wearing?!" he exclaimed. "Koumi's idea of the ideal uniform for me. I'm gonna kill him when I get back." Lavi grinned and hugged me. "I'll feel sorry for him once Leenalee finds out what you're wearing. I think that's the same uniform he tried to get her to wear a few years ago and she kicked him in the head for trying to." I grinned with him.

"Maybe he'll thing twice about what I'd like to wear next time." I glanced down at myself. "But then again, maybe I WON'T destroy it. It looks freaking awesome on me." Allen shook his head and laughed. "As I said earlier, good luck. I think Koumi sends every Exorcist on their first mission with BaKanda." I laughed and shot Kanda a look. "BaKanda? Nice nickname Oroka Ichi."

"Keep your mouth shut Rimamame."

He stomped off. "Oh, and Allen, Lavi, call me Moony. Or Wolfie. Those used to be my nicknames before I ended up here." I called to them as I ran to catch up with Kanda. The stuck up look on his face gave me the push I needed to put my crazy plan into action. "So, Oroka Ichi, you don't care about anything do you?" I asked Kanda, trying in vain to hide my smirk.

"No, I don't care about anything." He answered impassively. "Fine." I said as I walked ahead of him towards the canal, "Two can play that game. If I win then you have to smile." Kanda grunted. "But if you win then you can call me whatever you like and I won't go off on you." Kanda paused. "What are the conditions for losing?"

I let a small smile grace my lips. "First one rendered speechless loses."

~Meanwhile~

~Allen POV~

Moony huh? Nice name for a girl named Artemis. "Hey Allen, wanna go train?" Lavi asked me. I looked over at him. "Not really. But since you obviously do then I'll train with you." His grin widened. "And that's why you're my buddy!"

After Lavi activated his Innocence I started feeling a bit, well, off. To make it harder we blindfolded each other, but somehow I managed to know exactly where Lavi was. I couldn't do that before. Suddenly my head spiked with pain. "AH!" I yelled as my concentration failed.

"Allen! Are you okay?" Lavi stopped and ran to where I was on the floor, clutching my head in pain. "Uh, not really. I'll just go see Koumi." I hissed as I stood up. "Allen, are you sure you can get there by yourself?" he asked, his concern obvious in his voice. "Yeah." I answered as I almost ran out of the training room. I managed to get fifty yards away and into an unused hallway before I collapsed.

'_Hello Allen'_

'**NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'**

'_Why should I? Your head is such a nice place.'_

It was happening again. This voice would talk to me, taunt me. Sometimes though, it would help me, give me tips, warn me at the last second. But whenever he talked to me like this, it caused me excruciating pain.

'**WHO ARE YOU!'**

'_Oh so you finally ask me that? I had thought you would've asked me that on day one.'_

'**SHUT UP AND ANSWER ME! I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW!'**

'_My name is Neah boy.'_

'**WHAT ARE YOU?'**

'_I'm a Noah. The fourteenth to be exact. I'm the Noah of Music.'_

I almost cried out in disbelief. Why was a NOAH of all people hiding inside my head- WAIT!

'**DOES THAT MEAN I'M GOING TO BECOME A NOAH?!'**

'_Of course it does Allen. But not for a long time. Only when you die will you become a Noah.'_

'**How long do I have?'**

'_Awhile. Stop worrying about it. Try not to die and you won't have a problem. But I need to talk to you about something else.'_

'**Like what?'**

'_Like the fifteenth Noah. I feel that she is going to awaken soon.'_

'**Why talk about the fifteenth Noah with me if I'm going to become the fourteenth?'**

'_Because… the fifteenth was somebody special to me. And the Earl killed her.'_

'**Why?'**

'_She betrayed the Noah. She always has.'_

'**Why tell me this?'**

'_You need to know the basics about her.'_

'**And what are those Neah?'**

I had to admit, he'd caught my interest. Another Noah? Maybe on our side? Me, a Noah? I hope nobody tries to kill me anytime soon. I don't want to become a Noah…

'_She has always been an Exorcist. She has always been close to the fourteenth. She always chooses to stay true to her Innocence rather than join the Noah.'_

'**Will I see her?'**

'_You already have I believe.'_

~Meanwhile with Artemis and Kanda~

~Artemis POV~

I flipped out of the Akuma's way. Again. "Let me do something already Oroka Ichi!" I yelled. "I'll deal with these. You can get the next ones Rimamame."

"JERK!" I yelled at him. We had just gotten off the train and lo and behold, there was a hoard of Akuma waiting for us. We hadn't even gotten to the freaking town. Suddenly a level three Akuma smashed the ground and broke it in half. A huge crack twice my height opened between Kanda and I. he dispatched the level three and turned to look at me.

"Go around! Its to far for you to jump!" he called to me. He was right, at least I thought he was. I turned around and started walking back when I heard a voice in my head. Like a real life bonafide voice in my head.

'_**Let me help.'**_

'_WHO ARE YOU!?'_

'_**Just let me help. I can get you across the chasm. Just let me help.'**_

'_Answer me first.'_

'_**Let me help and I'll tell you.'**_

I weighed my options. Walk all the way around and lose hours of mission time, OR let the creepy voice in my head help me and save a butload of time.

'_**HEY! I'm not creepy!'**_

'_Tell that to my normally sane upbrining. Hearing a voice in my head is creepy.'_

'_**Do I get to help you or not?'**_

I thought about it for a second.

'_Bring it on.'_

I felt a weird sense come over me all of a sudden. I took two more steps forward and then spun. I ran full speed at the crack. "Don't you dare Rimamame! I don't want to have to explain to Koumi why you're dead!" I didn't listen. I jumped and made it with over five feet to spare. I landed in a roll and sprung up onto my feet.

~Kanda POV~

The stupid girl didn't listen to my warning. She jumped it anyway. I tried to hide my disbelief as I watched her clear it- with seven feet to spare. When she turned to me and grinned, I almost let my mask fall as I saw that her eyes were amber. Then they quickly faded back to her normal silver-grey. "Speechless yet Oroka Ichi?" she asked. I glared at her. "Not on your life Rimamame. Lets keep moving."

She shrugged and started walking ahead. The way she just kept going, without any thought to how others would think or react… what the heck is this weird feeling inside my gut?! I've never felt it before…

~Artemis POV~

'_Now explain yourself.'_

'_**I'm a Noah.'**_

'_YOU'RE A BAD GUY? WHY ARE YOU INSIDE MY HEAD!?'_

'_**I'M NOT A BAD GUY! I hate the Earl. But I don't know why though. I think he killed me before I could have any memory…'**_

'_That would mean he killed you when you were a baby.'_

'_**I think so. Anyway, I'm the Noah of Chaos.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**I think I was an Exorcist. But I never got to use my Innocence.'**_

~Meanwhile~

~Allen POV~

'**Who is she?'**

'_I don't know.'_

'**What's her name?'**

'_I only know the name she had last time.'_

'**What was that?'**

~Artemis POV~

'_Well… What's your name?'_

~Third Person~

'_Her name was…'_

'_**My name was…'**_

'_Niah.'_

'_**Niah.'**_

**A/N: and here you go! I'm about to type up the next chapter and post it too- just to be nice to you guys for taking so long. And to those who reviewed: your water gun is now full. Lemme know which character you want to squirt! I always try to keep my promises. Didya like my twister? Now to answer my reviews:**

**Halley Vanaria: here ya go! Hope you like it!**

**Shiro: didn't think about that… well I guess it would end up in a tie.**

**MysticalNyla: its ment to be interesting, if its not then nobody'll read it.  
**

**zLol: I said there would be a better summary inside. I was in a hurry and typed it up really fast. Geez, you're almost as bad as AngelicxDemonic about that.**

**Oh and by the way the translations are as follows- 'Rimamame' is Lima Bean. 'Oroka Ichi' is Foolish One.**

**The next chapter might be up by tomorrow afternoon.**

**1 teenager + duck tape + 2 much time = CHAOS!**

**~SeeSea17**


	4. Chapter 4: Tyki and Bloodlines

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big brother. Oh and by the way:**

'**Allen's thought to Neah'**

'_Neah's thoughts to Allen'_

'_**Niah's thoughts to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis's thoughts to Niah'_

~Artemis POV~

"RIMAMAME!"

Kanda's voice snapped me out of my conversation with Niah. "What!?" I yelled back. "We're here baka." I looked up and sure enough, we had arrived at the small town. "Ok. Lets ask for directions." I could feel Kanda's glare try to bore a hole in my skull. "Why?" I smirked as I turned to face him. "Because Oroka Ichi, we don't know where the Innocence is. So we have to ask the locals about unusual occurrences. Or do you normally run around swinging your sword and hoping you'll find it?"

I could almost hear my best friend laughing at that and saying 'Would you like some ice for that burn?' "No, I don't. I'll ask for directions." He stalked off towards a teenage newsboy with shaggy brown hair and small eyes. And of course Oroka Ichi started out with threats. Stupid males.

I sauntered over and pushed Kanda out of my way. "Hello." I said in a sticky sweet voice. I'd learned from my BFF that talking like that to a guy kind of short circuited their 'no-give-a-straight-answer' part of the brain. He almost dropped his bag. "Uh… Hi. My name's Richie. What's yours?" I smiled not so kindly and answered, "Wolfie. Well Richie, I need directions." His eyes darted to the symbol on my chest. "Sure Wolfie. Where do you need to go?"

"Has there been any crazy things happening around here recently?" He thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, over by the old graveyard square. Creepy things been happening up in there." Richie gave me a once over. "Sure you don't want me to come with you?" I grinned. "No, I think I'll manage." I turned and started off toward the place he had pointed to, leaving Kanda to catch up.

~Kanda POV~

I saw red as the guy gave her a once over. How dare he! Wait, why was I angry over that? It wasn't like I had a thing for Rimamame. But as she walked away I found myself threatening the newsboy. I grabbed a chunk of his ragged brown jacket. "Look at her again for more than fifteen seconds and I'll rip your head off." I hissed at him. The boy got a terrified look on his face. "Got it Mr. Exorcist sir!" he whimpered. I dropped him on the ground and followed her. But when I finally caught up to her, I didn't see an Akuma fighting her. Oh no, I saw two high level Akuma holding her back and a Noah taunting her.

~Artemis POV~

When I got to the 'old graveyard square' I was surprised to see nothing wrong. No Akuma, no creepy things, heck there weren't even any new gravestones to mark anybody who might've been turned into an Akuma! Suddenly I felt two some ones grab my arms and yank them behind me. I was about to activate my Innocence when a sticky voice sounded from the fog. "I wouldn't try that if I were you little Exorcist. You never know if those Akuma might have somebody else hidden. You wouldn't want to destroy somebody's life just because you were scared now do you?"

When the man, I think, stepped out I flinched back. He was a Noah! "Hello Exorcist. My name is Tyki Mikk. The Earl has developed an interest in you." I just glared at him. "What is your name?" I glared some more. "Answer me." Even more glaring. I was NEVER going to answer him. Tyki walked over and pushed my bangs away from my right eye where they'd fallen as I struggled with the Akuma. He gasped. "So THAT'S who you are. Well… isn't the Earl going to reward me for bringing you in?"

"Why would he reward you?" I hissed in anger. I almost felt like asking Niah for help, just so she could beat the crap out of him. "Oh, you're-" he cut off suddenly. "Now, Yuu, don't you know that it's impolite to stick a sword to someone's neck and not announce your intentions?" Yuu? Wait… KANDA! I took Tyki's momentary distraction to kick him where it hurts. Before he could react though, I followed up with a swift kick to the abdomen. He was impaled on Kanda's katana.

I activated my Innocence and ripped the Akumas apart before they could kill me. I then turned to Kanda and smirked. "Yuu? Isn't that a variation of 'King' in Japanese?" I quipped as I turned back around and saw what we came for. I picked the Innocence up and started walking toward the train station. I glanced back and saw Kanda staring at me with his mouth open.

I lifted my right arm up and pointed to the sky. "I win." I called back to him as I felt a grin find its way to my face.

~Kanda POV~

"I win." She called back to me. I lost? I closed my mouth and shook my head. Only once in my life as an Exorcist has anyone figured that out. No wonder it was a surprise when she mentioned it so offhandedly. I can't believe I fell for it. Well, she did win, and me dropping my emotionless mask was part of the accord… For the first time in years I felt a smile grace my lips.

~Artemis POV~

I walked past Richie and he gave me a big grin. But then he looked at something behind me and immediately looked away. I checked behind me and the only person there was Kanda. Now I'm confused….

~Back at the Black Order (MUCH later) ~

~Koumi POV~

It may have taken me almost a week, but I finally finished Cross's little 'project'. This machine would scan everyone's blood and create a family tree to the best of its ability. I can't wait to see if little Artemis is related to anybody in the Order! I let a small laugh loose. Allen knocked on my door. How do I know it was Allen? Well, Lavi had told me that Allen had had a severe pain in his head and was supposed to come and see me. I didn't tell Lavi that Allen never even mentioned anything of the sort to me. So when Allen walked in I knew I had been right. As always!

"So Allen… Lavi tells me you had a severe headache earlier. Why didn't you come see me?" I asked him. The boy's eyes widened as he realized that his friend might have reported to me. "Uh, I forgot. I collapsed a few hallways down and when I woke up my headache was gone. I didn't think it was important to interrupt you if I wasn't in pain anymore." He stammered out. Poor kid, he's been through so much in his short life… "Oh by the way Allen, I might have found a way to find your biological family. But I'll need a blood sample."

His was the only one I hadn't gotten. I had already tricked everybody else. But I wanted to be up front with Allen. Finding his birth parents would be a big deal for him. Allen's eyes widened in shock, well widened even more than they already were. "Can you really do that?!" he exclaimed. I grinned with glee. "Now I can. I just need to get a blood sample from you and ask you about what you remember about your early childhood."

Allen looked down. "The blood I can help you with. But the childhood memories… I don't think I could remember any of them. I was around four when Mana found me. All I could remember was that I was missing someone, that my birthday was December 25th, that I was four, and my name. I don't remember anything else." I think I see tears forming in Allen's eyes… "Ok, scratch memories," I said kindly, all of my glee gone, "What did you used to look like?"

He thought for a few minutes. "Well… I know I had red hair. I think my eyes were brown, or maybe they were green… That's as much as I can remember. Sorry Koumi." I shook my head and smiled. "That's all I need. Now hold out your right arm."

After I had taken a blood sample I put my machine on the table it was so heavy that it thumped on the table and sent a stack of papers cascading to the floor. Oh well!

~Allen POV~

Could he really find my family?

'_Don't get your hopes up Allen.'_

I tried not to wince as Neah butted his head into my thoughts.

'**And why is that Neah?' **I snapped at him.

'_Because when you do know, you'll never forgive yourself for forgetting them in the first place.'_

'**How do you know that?'**

'_Because I know who they are. I've got full reign of your mind remember?'_

'**And you're not going to tell me!?'**

'_You really don't want to know Allen. I'm serious here.'_

'**Too bad Neah, I want to know anyway.'**

"Allen? Allen are you listening to me?" Koumi's voice snapped me out of the conversation- more like shouting match- in my head. "Oh, no sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I answered sheepishly. He smiled. "I was saying that I'll have some answers for you in a few hours. Now go have fun and play a prank or something."

As I walked out of his office I grinned. Go play a prank or something huh? I think I'll go play some poker with Artemis…

~Artemis POV~

Lavi was grilling me on how I managed to make Kanda start smiling. It had been around a week since that mission and Kanda had actually smiled when I trolled Lavi- but then again everybody at least did that now. I had become the comic relief of the Black Order since then.

"I told you Lavi, I'm not going to tell you!"

"Come on! Please?"

"Puppy dog eyes don't work on me Lavi. My brother used to do that, I got over the cuteness years ago."

"Just a hint?"

I sighed as Kanda sent me a glare that said 'don't you dare'. Anything to piss him off then! "He lost a bet. You're not getting anymore information then that."

"You're dead Lima Bean."

"Get over it Oroka Ichi."

"Hey Moony!"

I turned around in my seat at the table (we were in the mess hall) and saw Allen running towards me. "Yeah Allen?" I asked him as he skidded to a stop next to me. "Wanna play a game of poker?" he asked, his face impassive. I put my own poker face on and said, "Sure Allen, the loser has to deal with Lavi's crazy behind for three hours in a locked room." Lavi choked on his steak. Once he stopped coughing he looked at me with disbelief. "Did you REALLY just accept a challenge to play poker with ALLEN WALKER?!" he almost yelled. Half the Finders in the mess hall turned and looked at me with the same disbelief that Lavi was showing. All Kanda did was smirk.

"And what's the problem with that?" I asked innocently. "I always win." Allen answered for him.

"Maybe its time for that to change."

"I highly doubt it."

"Then back up your claims with action Walker."

"Watch me Cain."

Ten minutes later Allen sat across from me. We both pulled out a deck of cards. "We'll use your cards Artemis." Allen stated as he put his away. Oh…. He's gonna lose! Badly, very, very, VERY, badly. Cross is a notorious gambler- and I had always been the best cheat around at poker. My brother and my friends never could figure out how I did it. As a matter of fact, I don't know how I managed it myself. I'd never even tried to play poker, or even cheat at poker, until when I was in fifth grade, a senior at the time decided to cheat underclassmen out of their money and belongings by cheating at poker. One of the losers just happened to be one of my friends. I just happened to be sitting next to him when he lost.

Nobody else seemed to see it, but I saw the senior cheating- sloppily too. But he was good at it. I then got a crazy thought/feeling; I just KNEW that I could play him and win. But I didn't know how, then I saw it, clear as day in my head.

I would have to out cheat the cheater.

And so I did. I won and ever since then the more picked on people would send me their bullies and I would wager my wellbeing against them stopping. They always took the bait- and I always won. But now I wasn't going up against a sloppy amateur. If Allen's training with Cross was just as bad as mine, then he DEFFINETLY knew how to cheat.

'_**Are you sure you can win this Artemis?'**_

'_Duh Niah, if I can troll Kanda, I can out cheat Allen.'_

There was quite a crowd surrounding us now as I shuffled my deck. Leenalee stood behind Allen, Kanda- for some odd reason- stood behind me, Lavi sat on the table to one side of the two of us, and a crowd that consisted of multiple Finders, scientists, and even Jerry. As I dealt the cards I looked Allen in the eye. He met my gaze- didn't even look down. Sucker. The two of played for around twenty minutes before we both announced at the same time,

"I win."

"Oh really? On three we both show our cards." I said. "Fine by me." Allen replied.

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

We flipped our hands around and started laughing. Allen had a royal flush from the spades- I had the same with the hearts. "So I guess we both win then Allen." I stated as I shook his hand. "So we do. By the way, your strategy is rather well thought out. Do you practice much?" he said to me, his poker face still on. I shook my head as I replied, "Not really, your strategy is well thought out yourself. How long have you used it?"

"Six years. And you?"

"Same here. Good game."

Everybody else just stared at us, not understanding a single word we said. Of course we were referring to the other's cheating abilities. At Lavi's confused face, the two of us burst into laughter. "So… nobody has to sit in a locked room with me for three hours?" he asked dejectedly. Allen and I shared at look.

"NOPE!"

~Koumi POV~

Finally! Most of Allen's family tree was done! I looked at the readout and froze. No way. Impossible. How does that work out? I looked at it again. I slapped myself a few times and looked at it again. Oh, I hope he doesn't feel bad when he realizes what this means. I hope his family doesn't either… I should've guess when he said he had red hair!

**A/N: and here ya go! Hopes you like it! I would like to thank all of my followers, most of my reviewers (not going there), and my BFF AxD. YOU ALL GET CUPPIECAKES! Hope you like them! Now to reply to my reviewers!**

**Halley Vanaria: here you go! Again!**

**Shiro: I know you didn't review the last chapter but you got me thinking… so here's a poker scene between Allen and Artemis.**

**MysticalNyla: here you go. Next update. Hope you like it!**

**WithoutWingsX: its close enough huh? Why thank you! Glad you like it. Oh and I told AxD about your comment and she wouldn't stop giggling for the rest of the morning.**

**And so here we go, the end of another chapter. Give me two more reviews and I'll update. And the first person who can guess who Allen is related to in this fic gets a date with the character of his/her choice!**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Hands

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big brother.**

'**Allen's thoughts to Neah'**

'_Neah's thoughts to Allen'_

'_**Niah's thoughts to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis's thoughts to Niah'_

~Lavi POV~

Allen and Artemis were laughing at me as I sat there, mad that I wouldn't get to mess with either of them. I didn't even know somebody could tie with Allen in poker! Koumi suddenly marched in with a huge grin on his face. "Allen, Lavi! Come with me!" he exclaimed, his glee obvious to everybody else. "Another mission Koumi?" I asked as I jumped off the table and landed next to my white haired friend.

"Not really. But you both need to come with me!" Allen gave Koumi a funny look. I wonder why? Koumi half dragged the two of us towards his office. As per usual, Koumi's office was a disaster area. If there ever was a Noah of Chaos, then they would love this place! It made me shudder to realize that, according to Grandpa, I had to take orders from a man whose office was so disorganized that even a pig wouldn't touch it. I guess it comes from being a Bookman…

"Allen, Lavi, sit down." Koumi ordered. The two of us sat on the tiny couch. "Why did you bring Lavi in here Koumi?" Allen asked suspiciously. I looked at Allen in shock. This wasn't about a mission? "Lavi, tell me the extent of your childhood."

"Um… my parents died in a train wreck when I was four. The next two years I traveled with my little brother, looking for Grandpa. In a riot I lost track of my brother and as I was about to be crushed, Grandpa saved me. He wouldn't let me go look for my brother until the riot was over. By that time he was gone. According to some of the people trying to calm the riot, a tall, skinny man in a top hat had been running through the crowd, saving any and every child he saw. They said my little brother went with him, looking for me. Ever since then, even though I've been doing my duty as a Bookman apprentice, I've been searching for a tall, skinny man wearing a top hat and a boy that looks like my brother with him. Haven't found them yet though, no matter how hard I look."

Allen stiffened as I mentioned the 'tall, skinny man in a top hat'. "Allen, what little do you remember about your childhood?" Koumi asked him. Allen sat there for a few minutes. "I… I think… I think I met my father Mana when I lost somebody…" I turned to look at him and the lost look in his eyes, for some reason, hit me at the core. "He said he'd take me to find them. To look for them. Him, I mean. I was looking for a boy. A friend maybe? Anyway, I remember him telling me that as long as I kept walking, I would eventually find who I was looking for."

"And what color was your hair again before the Akuma of your father, Mana, cursed you and turned your hair white? If I remember correctly, earlier you weren't certain."

"Red. I'm certain of it now. My hair was red before Mana cursed me. But his 'curse' has turned out to be more of blessing hasn't it?"

I slowly turned to look full on at Allen Walker. My brother and I both had red hair. I tried to look past the scar, to look past the flyaway white hair.

"I think the person you were looking for Allen, and I'm certain of this, was your brother." Koumi stated. My jaw dropped. "You mean your machine worked!? Did you find my family?!" Allen almost yelled as he sprung to his feet. "Yes I did Allen."

"Then who are they?! Will you stop beating around the bush already?!" Allen was yelling now. "Lavi what was your little brother's name?" Koumi turned to me. Allen looked ready to punch him. I looked directly at the white haired boy when I answered.

"Allen. Allen Bookman. He had red hair and green eyes. Just like me."

~Allen POV~

When Koumi turned back to Lavi I was THIS close to punching him. Koumi that is, not Lavi. Lavi turned to me and looked me in the eyes as he answered. I had a bit of confusion for a moment. It disappeared and was replaced with shock when the words fell from his lips like his Innocence Hammer.

"Allen. Allen Bookman. He had red hair and green eyes. Just like me."

My anger melted as fuzzy memories bombarded me and I fell to my knees. A red haired boy, just a few years older than me, gave me a grin. I remembered a little voice, younger me, saying, 'Lavi-nii-chan! Wait for me!' I looked up at Lavi and I saw what I had missed, even though the answers had been right in front of me for over a year. "Lavi?" I asked in a small voice, suddenly scared of his reaction.

He darted forward and hugged me. "I'm touched. Now Allen, Lavi, I have more work to do. More missions to plan, more drawings to do… more sleep to catch up on. Go and have your brotherly reunion in a less cluttered place. I know how much Lavi hates my office." Koumi said kindly. Once Lavi and I were in an abandoned hallway, he turned and punched a wall.

"Lavi! What are you doing!?" I cried, grabbing at his arm, trying to see if he had broken something in his hand. He punched the wall again. And again. Over and over he punched the wall, cracking the stone and leaving dark smears that I was certain was blood. I stood in shock as my newly found brother tried to break his hands. I finally yanked him away from the wall and cried, "Lavi, stop! Why are you hurting yourself?! You're scaring me." The last part was almost a whisper.

Lavi slumped in my arms and kneeled on the ground. "I'm such an idiot Allen. I'm supposed to be a Bookman's Apprentice! I was trained from day one to recognize similarities between things. Between people. I should've seen it was you." I knelt down next to him and saw a tear slide down his face. "How do you think I feel Lavi? The only thing about you that's changed is that you wear an eye patch." I said to him.

He looked up at me and shook his head. "You were four Allen. I never blamed you for leaving with the man, I mean Mana. You weren't trained from birth to be the next Bookman. I was. Dad had me learning everything he could as soon as I could remember things for a long period of time. The firstborn is always the next Bookman. And when Grandpa is gone, that's what I'll be."

"That doesn't explain anything Lavi! Just because I was four doesn't mean I should've just left you hanging like that!"

"Allen listen to me. You could never be a Bookman. You would've carried the name, but it was always going to be me that carried the title. You became a Walker. You never stop, you always keep going. I could never do that. Even if you were an inch from death, you would go a mile if it meant you could save someone. Anyone. I could only go half as far, and only for those I love, for my friends. I will always be Bookman. You were a Bookman, but now you will always be a Walker. We've taken two different paths Allen. But those paths were the best for us. I don't blame you, neither should you blame yourself for not recognizing me. I blame myself for not seeing it was you."

Suddenly a feminine huff sounded behind us. We both stood and spun to face whoever it was, ready to activate our Innocence if it proved to be an enemy.

It was Artemis.

"So you two are brothers? Now won't this be fun to mess with?" then she jumped at us and hugged the two of us. "Congratulations! You found who you are!" she cried as she gave us both a squeeze. She pulled back and slung an arm over each of our shoulders. The two of us stared at her in disbelief. Artemis grinned. "I don't have any family, but I have a little brother who was adopted by the same woman who adopted me. He and I don't share any blood but we're the closest siblings you'll ever see. But I'd bet my life that you two are gonna blow our record out of the water!"

"How long were you standing there Artemis?" I asked her as she walked with us to the infirmary. "A magician never reveals her secrets. But I was there long enough to see Lavi try to break his hands." She moved her arm to where she could slap him upside the head. "Bad Lavi! No freaking Allen out!" she cried. Lavi stared at her and I started giggling. He looked at me. "I freaked you out?"

"Are you blind in your other eye too Lavi? Even I could see that! And I was down the hall. Wow man, are you sure that you're ready to be a big brother? You gosta start seeing with both eyes open. And you can only use one!"

At this I really started laughing. Lavi stuck his tongue out and laughed with me. "Thanks Artemis." We said at the same time. "No problem, besides we're here. Now Lavi, get those hands looked at. Allen, don't let him leave until they are BOTH properly bandaged. Have them check his arms as well, he might've hurt them too." She ordered us. Then she took off for some unknown destination.

I looked at Lavi. "Should we follow the doctor's orders?" He grinned and nodded. "We will. Ototo."

~Artemis POV~

I ran as fast as I could to the mess hall. I skidded around a corner and slammed into Kanda. How the heck he managed to stay upright as I landed on my butt I'll never know. "Watch where you're going Rimamame." He hissed at me. "I don't have time for this Kanda. I need to talk to Jerry!" I tried to dodge around him but he stuck his arm out and slammed into the wall, effectively blocking my way. "Why do you need to talk to Jerry?" he asked me, his blue eyes boring into my silver ones. "Follow me and you'll find out Yuu!" I yelled as I ran around him and into the mess hall. Not many people were in there at this time of day, as it was after dinner. "Jerry!" I called as I slid to a stop at the counter.

"Yes Honey? Need a midnight snack?" he asked as he walked over to me. "Maybe later Jerry. I need a buffet by seven tomorrow morning." I blurted out as I tried to catch my breath. Jerry smiled and nodded. "I can do that Artemis. But what's the occasion?"

"Allen found out who his biological family is! I want to throw a party to celebrate it, but I want to surprise them." I replied. I heard Kanda stop in his tracks behind me. "Well now, that is a special occasion. Who's his family?" Jerry asked me. I leaned in closer to him and whispered in a voice low enough that Kanda wouldn't hear me. "Lavi's his older brother."

Jerry grinned and laughed. "Now that I'm not surprised at! Now all you have to do Baby is to make the banner and get everybody in the Order here before seven!" I smiled and laughed with him. "And I'll get right on it." I spun to face Kanda. "Kanda, I'm gonna need you to make sure two people don't get here before seven tomorrow."

The samurai glared at me. "Who would that be Artemis?" he asked me. "Allen and Lavi. Keep them both away from here." I answered coolly. "Why Lavi?"

"He'll blab." I replied, fighting to keep my voice level. I wanted to surprise everybody besides Jerry when I unveiled the banner. The looks on their faces would be priceless. Kanda just nodded and stalked out. I smiled again and turned to follow him when I realized something. "He just called you by your first name." Jerry said in a knowing voice. I looked at Kanda's retreating form. "I guess he did…" I said in awe.

~Next morning, before seven~

~Allen POV~

I did my 295th push up. It wasn't dawn yet and I had decided to do what I normally did. I was doing push ups using my index finger on my left hand, balancing on the edge of a chair that was balanced on the opposite leg. I had gotten pretty good at it too. A knock sounded on my door. "Come in." I called, not really caring who it was. All I would need to do was put on a shirt and I was ready to go.

"Allen?!"

I looked at the open door. Lavi was standing there, a shocked look on his face. "Yes?" I asked him, going past my normal 300 mark, deciding to try for 400 this morning in a split second. "What are you doing?" he asked me in disbelief. I gave him a funny look. "Push ups? Ever heard of them Lavi?"

"Please tell me you are just trying this for fun!" he exclaimed as he stared at me. 415. I smirked and shook my head. "No, I do this almost every morning. Have for over two years." I answered him. The disbelief on his face make me happy. "You have? How many can you do?"

"I know for a fact that I can do 300 in a row." I answered him, sweat starting to soak my hair. "What are you on right now?"

"339."

Lavi's jaw dropped. "You're joking." I shook my head again. "Not in the slightest. I'm trying for 400 this morning. I'm almost there." Lavi just kept staring at me. When I reached 400, I gracefully jumped down, landing on both feet and the chair settling back into place without so much as a squeak.

I shook my hair out, sending sweat all over the room. I grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over my head, ignoring Lavi's stares. "I've never seen you without a shirt on Allen, not since we were little. You've got muscle little brother." I smiled as I turned to him. "I think I know that Lavi. You must have some yourself though, you're an Exorcist too."

"A bit, but not as much as you." He said sheepishly. "Well, I'm hungry Lavi. Wanna go get something to eat?" Lavi grinned and threw his arm over my shoulder after I had put my Exorcist coat on. "I like the way you think Allen. Let's go eat!" he struck a pose and said dramatically, "To the mess hall Ototo!"

I grinned and shook my head as I followed him.

~Kanda POV~

I spotted the two idiots walking towards the mess hall, still five minutes till I could let them. "Usagi, Moyashi!" I called out in an annoyed voice, trying to catch their attention. The two spun to look at me. "Yeah BaKanda?" Allen asked me. "Where are you going?" I snapped at him. The two of them gave me a stupid look. "To the mess hall. Its time to eat." Lavi said in a condescending tone. I glanced at the clock, one more minute. "What about the mission Koumi gave you two last night?"

The two boys looked at each other with funny looks. "He just wanted to talk to us, we didn't get a mission." Allen said, obviously uncomfortable. My suspicions peaked, so that was who his 'relatives' were. They act so much alike, it should have been obvious. I glanced back at the clock. Times up Artemis, you said seven. "Fine, I was just confirming if I would have to deal with you two for any longer."

The two just shrugged and walked into the mess hall. I let my mask fall as I grinned; I want to see their faces.

~Artemis POV~

I glanced at the clock, ten minutes to seven. Time to put the banner up! "Leenalee! Wanna help me put the banner up?" I called over to her. She dodged through the crowd and made her way over to me. "So we finally get to see who Allen's family is?" she asked, her excitement showing through. I grinned and nodded. "You almost won't believe it. I can promise you that."

"Am I late?"

I spun around to see an old man with what looked like black kohl all around his eyes. He looked like a freaking panda. "Bookman!" Leenalee cried happily. Then a confused look crossed her face. "But why are you here?"

So this must be Bookman Senior. Koumi actually managed to get him to come. Bookman's eyes settled on me. His piercing glare freaked me out a bit. "Why don't you ask the new Exorcist? I think she might know." Leenalee turned to me. "Your question will be answered as soon as we get this banner up." I said to them. Leenalee activated her Innocence and took one side of the banner; I took the other and used one of the unused tables to catapult myself up. When the two of us landed, everybody looked up in pure shock. My banner read, "BEING BROTHERS RULES DOESN'T IT? CONGRATS LAVI AND ALLEN!"

I grinned and did a back flip. "Surprise! I really need to stop eavesdropping on random conversations. The found out last night." Bookman smiled and walked over to me. "Thank you for making sure I was here." I was about to answer when I noticed the time. "Everybody get ready! It's seven!" I called out as I ran to stand directly underneath the banner.

Allen and Lavi walked in and everybody yelled a variation of congratulations. The shocked looks on their faces were priceless. Kanda walked in behind them with a grin. A GRIN! I ran up and glomped the boys. "Told ya I'd mess with it." I whispered in their ears. Bookman walked over to us. He looked Allen over and his smile widened. "I've waited for years to see you both together, even though apparently I've already seen you two. I will always try to be here for you Allen, even though you are a Walker now." He hugged Allen. Lavi grinned and joined in.

When the three men pulled back I took my turn to hug just Allen. "Rematch later Walker. We'll use your deck this time." I whispered to him. Allen hugged me back and whispered, "You're on Cain."

~Lavi POV~

I looked at Artemis and Allen hugging. She's so nice… just like Allen. Then I looked a bit closer. The two of them juxtaposed, standing side by side. Almost like they were- mirrored. A mirror. Is she… is she related to us?

~Koumi POV~

I looked at the readout in disbelief. No way, that's even more impossible than the last one. I ran it again. Same answer. I ripped the readout from the machine and ran to the lift. I sped it down to Hevlaska as fast as it would go.

When I got there I showed her the readout. "HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" I demanded.

"It is called 'splinter soul'. When one soul is reborn during the same time as it's past life, part of that soul splinters and lodges itself inside of the new life. Then the new life must be sent to the future to make sure that it lives. When he died, his soul stayed on and when the new life appeared, it completed the soul."

I looked back at the readout. This changes everything. Everything I know about her is different now. The readout was like a family tree. It showed Allen and Lavi connected by a sibling line, Allen and Leenalee connected by a- gulp- future marriage line, and Allen connected to Artemis with a soul line. She was his reincarnate- a completely different person, but still the same in so many ways. But what made me stare in wonder was what came from the line connecting Allen and Leenalee. A child line- they would eventually become parents. But right now, surprisingly, I didn't care. The name… the name at the bottom of that line. It changed everything I ever thought I knew.

It shouldn't be possible- it just couldn't be real. I was in denial as I stared at the child's name. it was… it was….

It was…

It was….

~Unknown Place, at the same moment~

The Akuma looked up at his master in awe, yet the soul inside of him rebelled at the very thought of having to kill another innocent life. His master's smile widened. "Track this soul down. Kill him, no mercy, no talking to him. I want him deader than dead."

The monster nodded. "How will I find this soul master?" it asked, the deamon eager to kill again. His master handed him a stone. It was black, pure solid black. "This stone with glow green when you find him. It will track his soul."

The Akuma nodded again. "And who is to be my target master?"

The Earl grinned as he answered, well his rape face got creepier anyway.

"Allen Walker."

**A/N: so what do you guys think? Who is Allen' kid? Is she related to Artemis? Is she Artemis? Give me three more reviews and you'll find out! Oh and Ototo means little brother. Didya like what I did there? Any part of the story you've got a problem with? You want explained? My reasoning behind whats going on? Just ask, if it doesn't mess with my plans I'll tell you! To my reviewers!**

**Halley Vanaria: yeah, I love making Kanda a jealous guy!**

**MysticalNyla: I already said it, but you got it right! And I don't know about that thing you asked me to do concerning Lavi… I already have the plot like REALLY far developed and I don't know how putting a Lavi romance in will change it… but you'll see some slight romance soon. Actually in like a long time but still…!**


	6. Chapter 6: Baby Golem

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big brother.**

'**Allen's thoughts to Neah'**

'_Neah's thoughts to Allen'_

'_**Niah's thoughts to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis's thoughts to Niah'_

~Koumi POV~

The name, I couldn't believe what the name was… it was…

Artemis Cain.

"Brother! Where are you?" I heard. Leenalee! I tried to calm down as I stuffed the readout into my pocket and set the lift to go up. "Yes my darling Leenalee?" I singsonged. "Why aren't you at the party? Artemis and Jerry worked hard to make it near perfect and you aren't even going to show up and say congratulations to Bookman!" she scolded, tapping her foot on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I had to check something with Hevlaska." Leenalee's eyebrows rose in disbelief. "What would that be then?" she questioned. "Classified."

"Classified my foot." She snapped as she dragged me to the mess hall. I then remembered that there was another mission to be assigned. Hmmmmm… who should I send?

~Three hours later~

~Artemis POV~

"Artemis, Lavi, I want to see you in my office. Allen, Kanda, Leenalee, I need to see you three in about twenty minutes." Koumi ordered. Does he ever get off his high horse and act NORMAL for once?

'_**Nope, I do believe that is physically impossible for him.'**_

'_I think you're right Niah.'_

Lavi and I followed Koumi to his office and I plopped down on the little sofa thingy. Lavi was a bit more conserved and sat down with dignity. I huffed and rolled my eyes at him. Then I swung my head a bit to reposition my bangs over my right eye. "Well kiddies-" Koumi started but I cut him off.

"Call me a kid again and I'll punch you, head of the Order or not." I snapped. Being called a kid made me think of when I was in elementary school. BEFORE I learned that the teachers didn't care if I punched them. Koumi jumped and looked at me in shock.

"Ok, I-I'll do that." He stuttered out. Lavi rolled his eye and motioned for Koumi to continue. "Well, it has come to my attention that there is another mission to be undertaken! So you two will be going to New Orleans to do your job!"

I stared at him. New Orleans? Is he joking? Somebody please tell me he's joking! "Is there a problem with that Artemis?" Koumi asked me as he realized that I was shell shocked.

'_**Nope, he's not joking. Sorry Artemis.'**_

'_Smart aleck. That was NOT funny!'_

'_**Then why am I laughing?'**_

'_Cause you have a sick sense of humor?'_

'_**I am not amused.'**_

"No Koumi, no problem. I just haven't ever been on a boat for that long." I answered him. It's hilarious how I can now talk to Niah and hold a conversation out loud at the same time. "Really? How do you get around in your time then?" he asked excitedly. I looked him dead in the eye and said in my most British accent, "Spoliers."

The two males looked at me in confusion as Niah burst into laughter. Oh the wonders of BBC America…

Koumi shook his head and kept talking. "You two will have to work quickly if you're going to leave within the hour. Have fun and oh Artemis,"

I looked up and gave him a strange look.

"Don't terrify Lavi with another stunt like jumping over a ten foot chasm like you did last time."

Lavi turned his WHAT-THE-HECK look on me. I grinned slyly and said, "No promises."

~Allen POV~

As Lavi and Artemis walked out of Koumi's office, the three of us walked in. Koumi steepled his fingers and looked at us. "There have been disturbing reports of extremely high level Akuma randomly attacking people. In every instance, there has been no Innocence in three hundred mile vicinity. You three are the best Exorcists we have on hand right now, so I'm sending you to sort this mess out."

I immediately thought of Lavi. "Lavi's just as strong and experienced as us, why isn't he going?" I asked. Koumi smiled and gave me a funny look. "His job is harder."

"How? We're the ones going to fight high level Akuma!" Leenalee snapped at him. "And Lavi has to supervise Artemis. As Kanda can testify, Artemis Cain has a tendency to do reckless things. Lavi has to keep up with her for the next three weeks." Koumi answered with a grin.

"You're sending Rimamame on a mission with Usagi? Don't you know that that's a disaster waiting to happen?" Kanda said, his glare a bit more… what IS that emotion behind his eyes?! "That's why I did it. More fun for everybody else to deal with!"

~Two days later **((yeah I know I'm doing a lot of time skips))**~

~Artemis POV~

I sat at the prow of the ship, letting the sea air whip my silver and gold hair around in a whirlwind of color. Being on a boat wasn't so bad actually. But I had to refrain myself from singing 'I'm on a Boat' constantly. Wow, that would piss people off so much that they probably would throw me overboard! This crossing was my first. I'd never REALLY been on a boat, not counting that field trip in sixth grade.

Lavi walked up behind me. "So, you having fun?"

I thought about it for a few minutes. "A bit. I've always loved the ocean. Now I get to test if I was right to admire it." The wind picked up and my hair became a blur, the gold strands turning copper in the sunlight. I closed my eyes and smiled, the salty air ticking my nose.

'_**I've always wanted to be on the ocean…'**_

'_So have I. Guess that's another thing we have in common.'_

~Lavi POV~

I stared at Artemis as the wind picked up and her hair blew around even more wildly. Loved the ocean, check. Another thing she had in common with Allen and I. Every time I looked at her I saw something that reminded me of my brother and I. I was really beginning to think that she was somehow related to us. Maybe I should interrogate Koumi when we get back…

The boat lurched and some poor soul ran to the side and hurled. He had been doing that since we set off. We were on one of those new ships, the ones that could do the Atlantic crossing in three or four days. But unfortunately for me, that meant that I would have to deal with Artemis longer on land. We had been given a three week time limit for this mission. In other words, I wasn't allowed to hurry this mission up and get back before three weeks were up.

So I would have to deal with a snarky teenage girl that eerily reminded me of Allen. For three freaking weeks. And I had a sneaking suspicion that she was more of a handful on land than on water. "Hey Lavi, why do you have an eye patch? I wanted to ask earlier but I never saw a good time." Artemis asked suddenly. I jumped and looked out across the sea with her.

"My parents were killed by an Akuma. For some reason it started to attack me but then ran. I never found out why. But it stabbed my eye before it left. After a while it healed up, but I could never see anything out of it. Something to do with my eye started freaking Allen out so I started wearing an eye patch. When Grandpa found me he examined it. He looked at it for hours without saying a word. Then he told me to keep wearing my eye patch because there was nothing he could do about my eye. He couldn't fix it, he couldn't even make it to where I could see shapes out of it. I don't know what's wrong with my eye though, and I really don't want to know actually."

The blond girl got a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe you were cursed." She said. I shook my head. "I've NEVER seen anything out of it since the attack. Allen mentioned once that immediately after he was cursed he started seeing Akuma's souls."

Artemis punched me in the arm. "And I've been seeing them my whole life idiot. I didn't know what I was seeing until I ended up here." She looked down and to her right, a mournful expression on her face. "So you never knew what was happening?" I exclaimed in shock.

"No, never. I thought I was crazy, and after awhile I tried to hide it by acting like a slightly insane person. Eventually though, the act became my personality." She smiled. "I became a snarky, sarcastic, annoying, crazy, and freaky person at the age of six. Before that, I was the victim of everybody else."

I thought about her for a moment. She became herself? She changed what, WHO, she was to make herself stronger? "When you look off into space, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She glanced at me and frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked me, obviously confused. "Well, sometimes you just stare into space with this blank look. You were doing it before you asked me about my eye patch, and every now and then I see you do it during the middle of a conversation." I answered. How could she NOT realize what she was doing?

"I'm talking to the voices inside my head. Do you mean that you don't have them?" she commented with a confused look on her face. "I thought everyone did…"

I stared at her with a 'I REALLY hope you're kidding' look. Artemis grinned and laughed. "I'm kidding Lavi. But I AM a bit off my rocker. You know you're a writer when you talk to yourself, hold complete conversations with yourself, argue with yourself, and then forget what you were arguing about."

My 'HUH?' look got even more pronounced. She rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm only slightly kidding on that point though… I do sometimes imagine that there are two voices in my head having shouting matches at each other and in between yelling at the other they give me advice as to what to do next. I do that a lot though, so don't mind it."

This girl is absolutely insane!

~Artemis POV~

Lavi's face was priceless. I used up all my willpower trying not to laugh my head off. "You seem to say crazy things a lot Artemis, is that normal for you?" he asked me, the hilarious look still there. I shook my head and grinned. "Yeah, actually it's really normal for my friends and I. And very few people in between. It's called 'trolling'. You make fun of someone, something, an idea, a figure of speech, you name it! It's not meant to be cruel jokes, just ones that make everybody, even the person being trolled, laugh." I explained to him.

"So what you do when you say something sarcastic or slightly out of place and context is 'trolling'?"

"Yep. Troll to the max Bunny Boy."

It took him a minute to get the point.

"HEY!"

~Allen POV~

All of the Akuma had been shielding away from me! I would come near them and they would shriek and take off. It really got on my nerves. I mean, REALLY? Just run away? I didn't understand what they were screaming, something about me being marked already? I slashed through another Akuma and turned to see Kanda dispatch the last one.

"Why do they run from you Moyashi?" he snapped at me. I shrugged and shook my head. "How the heck would I know BaKanda? I'm not a mind reader, I just see their souls."

"Will you two stop arguing?! We have to report back to Koumi! Every Akuma has been defeated, but we still don't know why they attacked." Leenalee yelled at us. This whole mission was putting all three of us on edge. I didn't understand why, I just knew that our tempers had become even shorter than usual. I deactivated my Innocence and started toward the train station without a single word said to either of them.

Maybe because Lavi was on the other side of the world right now with a new Exorcist was what was getting to us. The three of us had never really been on a mission together without Lavi. And without Lavi we had no comic relief to rely on. We really needed Lavi back and Lord protect us if something ever happened to him…

~Next Day~

~Artemis POV~

As I stepped into my hometown for the first time in a year I saw how different it really was. This wasn't where I grew up, it was what would become the New Orleans I knew and loved. "So why were you so freaked out when Koumi said we were coming here?" Lavi asked me as he stumbled over a crack in the cobblestones.

"I grew up here. At least, the city itself in the future."

Lavi stared at me.

"You did!?"

"Yeah, I did. I learned every twist and turn of the French Quarter before I was six, my brother and I were playing in the cathedral courtyards and parks by ourselves before we were eight, the two of us roamed the Quarter together by ourselves before we were nine, my friends and I were riding the bus to the rocky inlets before we were ten, we explored the swamps and bayous alone before we were eleven, and we climbed the spires of buildings and scaled every wall we came across before we turned ten. I love this city, I live in this city. This is my home."

"Then why were you scared to come here?" he asked me. I looked out at my city and spotted the spire that only I had ever dared to climb. The old ladies used to call me a baby golem… Rincarp fluttered behind my head, reminding me what a real golem looked like. "Because I knew it wouldn't be the same."

"Well at least you know that you won't run into anybody you know!" Lavi exclaimed happily. I started to nod but then I remembered something, a long forgotten conversation with one of the old bayou women, Madame Latruse. "I actually think I might." I said as I remembered what she had said to me.

"What? How could you? Over one hundred years Artemis, does that mean anything to you?"

"There was this old lady, an old bayou dweller, named Madame Latruse. I first met her when I was eight as my friends and I explored. She pointed to my white streak in my hair-"

"What white streak? Your hair is gold and silver!"

"It didn't always used to be this way Lavi. Once upon a time, my hair was gold with only white streaks in my bangs. Now my continued use of Innocence has been streaking it with silver. But that's not the point!"

"Sorry, continue please."

"Well, Madame Latruse pointed to my white streak and called it a 'witch's streak'. She said that it meant that I was going to be a special person one day. Then the wind shifted my bangs and my birthmark showed a little. She grabbed my arm and pushed my bangs completely away. Madame stared at me and then smiled slightly. She said, 'My child what a great destoony! The last time I saw a girl wit dat mark, she saved my life. Be proud of your heritage and neva let nobody tells you dat yous is not a runner!' But I just now remembered her! I don't know how old Madame Latruse is, and in my time she's still alive. But whenever somebody asks her how old she is, all Madame does is laugh and crow, 'Older dan dirt I tells you!'"

"So you think you'll save her while we're here?"

"How many girls do you know that have a curse mark as a birthmark Lavi?"

"None."

"Then what the heck do you think?!"

Lavi stared off into the distance behind me. My eye flashed and I saw fourteen Akuma attacking someone. Without asking his opinion or waiting for orders, I spun and took off full speed towards a less populated part of the city.

**A/N: and how do ya like me now? Are you peeps pissed at me? Wanna rip my head off? Shell shocked? Ok, yell all you want. I admit, this is a WTH chapter. But I hopes you like it. Or you could hate it, I don't care. And if you have ANY questions, just ask and you will receive. Hopefully. And to my two reviewers from the last chapter: (I'm sorry I can't type up your names right now but my stupid internet doesn't want to work) thank you! I love it when all I get is 'MORE' reviews. Like the ones where somebody just says 'I want MORE!' cause I do that a lot myself. Just being told that somebody wants me to update soon really helps my self esteem. And no. I am NOT being sarcastic in any way there.**

**Lavi: *pokes head into room* are you sure about that?**

**Allen: *from other side of the room, out of my reach* I wouldn't do that if I were you Oo-Nii-Chan….**

**Lavi: why Ototo? **

**Me: *reaches for roll of duct tape and black hair dye* **

**Kanda: you should listen to your brother Usagi.**

**Lavi: why- *eyes widen as he runs away***

**Me: *chasing after Lavi***

**Allen; *laughing hysterically***

**Kanda: *stupid grin on his face***


	7. Chapter 7: Walking Curses

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big brother.**

'**Allen's thoughts to Neah'**

'_Neah's thoughts to Allen'_

'_**Niah's thoughts to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis's thoughts to Niah'_

~Artemis POV~

I flipped over pedestrians, completely disregarding everything Cross had taught me. Lavi raced after me, huffing and trying to keep up. I heard him mutter something about starting to work out with Allen in the morning from now on. I landed twenty feet from the attack site, taking in what was happening.

A girl, no older than six, was curled into a ball as multiple Akuma assaulted what seemed to be a barrier keeping them out. Her brown skin was slick with sweat and she looked to be crying. I activated my Innocence and sprung into action.

"You do not concern us Exorcist!" one of them screeched at me. I grinned as I slashed through it with my claw. "You are my concern." I hissed. Soon Lavi and I defeated all of the Akuma and I ran over to the little girl.

"Wait Artemis. Let me see if it's dangerous." Lavi ordered me as he pulled be back. He got to the force field and the moment he touched it, he went for an airplane ride. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the girl.

My hand passed through the barrier without even a slight resistance. "Hey, little one, are you alright?" I asked her as I knelt down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. The little girl flinched away and looked up at me. "Who are you?" she asked, clearly terrified. I deactivated my Innocence and sat Indian style next to her shivering form.

"My name is Artemis. What's your name little one?" I said, trying to get her to open up. Her soft hazel eyes seemed oddly familiar to me as she answered. "Lilliana Rithari. Are those things gone?"

My mind flashed back to the one time I had asked Madame Latruse her full name. Oh crap. This is not going to end well for me… "Yes, Lilliana, those things are gone. Do you know why they were after you?"

Lavi tried to come closer but he was repelled again. "They wanted my bear." She answered as she held up a ragged stuffed bear. I nodded as I picked her up, stood, and turned to Lavi.

"Lavi, I think she's an Accommodator."

~Allen POV~

I stood next to Bookman, my grandfather, as we looked out over the horizon. "Do you think Lavi's okay?" I asked him, worried for my older brother. "Lavi will be fine Allen. It's the girl I'm worried about."

I looked at him funny. "Why are you worried about Artemis?" I asked. Grandfather sighed and looked at me. "Did Lavi tell you how your parents died?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he did."

"What did he say?"

"Train wreck."

Grandfather shook his head and sighed again. "That was only part of the story. Lavi doesn't talk about it, but the wreck was done on purpose." My blood boiled. "Who did it!" I hissed in anger. "Akuma. They attacked the train and went after your parents and brother. They killed Tia, your mother, and Andrew, your father. They started to attack Lavi when something scared them. Before they left though, the more powerful Akuma in the group stabbed Lavi in the eye. It healed up after awhile he tells me, but something to do with it started to scare you. So he started wearing and eye patch."

I felt my anger rise even more. Not only had the Earl taken my foster father, he had taken my parents and almost took my brother. "What's wrong with his eye?" I asked, my curiosity peaked. "He was cursed. An internal curse is near deadly, and that is what Lavi has. Somehow he managed to fight off the curse and shut it down. If it activated now, I have a feeling that it would act much like your curse. But I determined something about the curse."

"What did you find out?"

"If one manages to shut a curse down, the only way to reactivate it is to be blessed by a Noah."

'**Neah, could it work?'**

'_If done correctly, then yes. But I wouldn't suggest it Allen.'_

"So there is no chance of Lavi's curse activating?"

"I didn't say that Allen."

I thought about it for a minute. "What happens if it activates? Will it kill him?"

Grandfather shook his head. "Only in the first stages is it deadly. By this time, any poison that was transferred to the wound would be gone. Lavi will be fine Allen."

"But why does Lavi being cursed affect Artemis?"

"She was almost kidnapped by a Noah on her first mission Allen. If they encounter another Noah, Lavi might contract a blessing. It doesn't have to be a good blessing from a Noah to activate his curse. It only has to be a type of blessing. If a Noah says something along the lines of, 'I wish you luck on trying to stop me' then Lavi's curse will activate."

I felt the blood drain from my face. At times, my curse was excruciatingly painful. Would Lavi have to live through that?

~Lavi POV~

"Are you kidding me? We have to haul a little girl all the way back to the Order?" I asked Artemis in shock. Well, only some of the shock was from her guess that the girl was an Accommodator. Most of it was directed at what her Innocence had looked like. Exactly like Allen's- save that her's had a black and more complicated cross on the back of her hand and it didn't look like Allen's upgraded form of Innocence. Now I KNEW that she was related to us! She was somehow related to the Bookman clan!

"No Lavi, I'm not kidding you. Lilliana is coming with us. Whether you like it or not." She snapped at me. I tried to walk closer again but got thrown away again. "Can you tell her to deactivate her Innocence!?" I hissed as I picked myself out of a heap of wooden crates that I had just flattened.

Artemis whispered something to the kid and the slight glow that had been around them disappeared. I walked over to them and put my hand on Artemis's shoulder. No shock, and no me being chucked across fifteen feet of space. "So her Innocence is a shield?" I asked my partner as we walked toward a motel that she said was near.

"I guess. But I don't know how good of a weapon against Akuma a shield is."

"Not all Innocence is offensive Moony."

Suddenly Lilliana screamed and pointed. I followed her finger and saw Road standing there, a huge grin on her face. "Thank you for finding the Innocence for me Exorcists." She giggled. I stepped in front of Artemis. "You're not getting it Noah." I hissed at her.

"Oh, but I think I will Bookman Jr."

My eyes narrowed as I yelled, "Innocence Activate!"

"Good luck trying to beat me boy, Noah's can't be killed."

Suddenly a piercing pain bloomed in my right eye. I screamed in pain as I dropped to my knees. I couldn't feel anything but pain, it became my world.

~Artemis POV~

"LAVI!" I screamed as he collapsed. I glared at the Noah girl, hate seeping into my next few words. "What did you do to him?!"

"I have no clue, but at least he's out of commission."

Lilliana's Innocence activated again and this time it surrounded Lavi as well as the two of us. "Stupid child!" the Noah hissed as she was repelled. A breeze blew past us and ruffled my bangs. The Noah gasped and stared at me. "Impossible! NO!" she screeched as she disappeared in a whirlwind of black smoke. I looked at the girl in my arms.

"Do you have any idea as to what that was about?" I asked her.

Lilly shook her head and said, "Not a clue."

~A week and a half later~

~Lavi POV~

I slowly opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. Finally the pain had ceased, and now I could think straight. "How are you feeling Lavi?" I turned my head to see Artemis sitting next to my bed reading a book. "Like a herd of elephants trampled me."

She gave a sad smile. "I was right Lavi." I gave her a confused look.

"Your eye WAS cursed. Something that Noah said activated it."

I looked at my hands. "So what does it look like?" I asked her. "Like a Black Butler contract." She muttered. "A what?" Artemis grinned and shook her head. "Sorry, future reference. I forgot that you wouldn't understand." She handed me a mirror.

My eye was still green. But where an iris should have been was a pentagon star in silver. My pupil was still visible but it was red. Oh good Lord, I really was cursed. I then realized something. "I can see out of my right eye now!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Well that's good."

"How long have I been out?"

Artemis looked down at her lap. "Um…" my eyes narrowed. "Artemis, how long have I been out of commission?"

"Maybe… About… A week and a half?"

"WHAT!"

Suddenly the door swung open and the little girl, Lilliana, skipped in. "Moony, there's somebody in a big black coat here!" she called. Behind her strutted Kanda.

"Nice going Usagi. You managed to get knocked out and waste over a week in bed." He snapped at me. Then he stepped back in shock. "What happened to your eye?" he hissed.

"Long story. Lets just say that apparently I was cursed when I was a child and somehow the curse activated when Road sneered at me." I answered, not wanting to go into any details. Kanda rounded on Artemis next.

"And you didn't give a full account of what transpired in your report why?"

She glared at him and for some reason I felt like diving under the covers just so that I wouldn't see her eyes in that terrifying emotion.

"It wasn't my business to get involved. If anything had happened to him that was extremely horrible I would have mentioned it. I didn't know what was wrong, not fully anyway, so I didn't say anything. If had been a natural occurrence then I would have wasted time on it. Besides, I tried every first aid procedure that was appropriate for the situation." She answered, her use of what Leenalee called, 'big fancy know it all words' scared me more than her glare. She sounded like Grandpa when she started talking like that…

~Artemis POV~

Kanda didn't even flinch under my version of Bruce Wayne's 'BatGlare'. But Lavi looked pretty freaked out over it. Maybe I should use it more often…

'_**You're scaring Lavi.'**_

'_That's the point. If he's scared then I won't have to worry about him bothering me.'_

Just then I heard Lavi mutter, "You're doing it again Moony."

I shook my head and grinned. "Sorry Lavi. The little voices in my head say that you look rather… scared."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Tell the creepy voices in your head to shut up. I wasn't scared."

"Oh really?"

"I was terrified."

I punched him in the arm. "Same difference Bookman!"

~Week later (back at the Order) ~

"Say WHAT!?" I yelled at Koumi.

"You are going to take Lilliana Rithari to General Klaud and then go to the Chinese branch. There you will learn higher mastery of your Innocence and all that good stuff." He explained again. We had been sitting in here for thirty minutes, mostly because I couldn't believe that I had to travel that far away just to train.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because she trusts you Artemis. You and nobody else."

I gave him my BatGlare and he flinched. "How long do I train?"

"Until we send another Exorcist to get you or a crisis arises."

Rincarp plopped down on my head. I reached up and held her in my hands. "I better not be there for over four months Koumi or I'm sending Rincarp to eat your nose."

I spun on my heel, not easy to do in these stupid boots and skirt, and stomped out to go gather my things for the trip. As I stormed out, Lavi stormed in. "Koumi, we have to talk."

~Lavi POV~

Allen had gone on another mission before we got back. I feel for him. But right now I wanted answers. And Koumi was going to give them to me if he liked it or not.

"Koumi, we have to talk." I snapped at him as I slammed both hands on his desk, sending papers everywhere. He looked up at me an asked, "What would you like to know?"

"Who is Artemis Cain? Give me a straight answer now or I hurt you."

"Why do you want to know?"

I gave him my best Artemis imitation glare. He didn't even flinch darn it. "She looks like Allen. She acts like me. She loves books. She has near photographic memory. She has the same traits as a member of the Bookman clan. WHO IS SHE?!"

Koumi sat back and steepled his fingers. "Who do you think she is Lavi?"

"One of my descendants. She acts so much like me and Allen doesn't hold as many Bookman traits as she does."

"Her last name wasn't originally Cain."

"That much is obvious."

"She wasn't born in the far future."

I stared at him. How the heck is she not born in over a hundred years?

"How is that possible?"

"She is born in about, to my estimate, ten to twelve years. From now of course."

"But that's impossible. How did she get to the future?"

"There was an upcoming crisis in the future, when Artemis believes she comes from. She was sent there to be able to combat the threat."

"But how was she sent?!"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know!?"

"She also couldn't exist and live in this time period."

I racked my brains for an answer to that. "Why not?"

"The same soul cannot exist in two different people at the same time. Her past life is alive right now."

"But how does she exist now then?"

"Her soul is complete. When she was born, she had barely enough to sustain her for a few hours. The soul splintered and the smaller piece lodged itself inside of her. She was sent into the future because by then her past life would have died and the soul could completely reunite together."

"Well then who is she? She HAS to be of some relation to me."

Koumi sighed and nodded. "She is."

"Who is she then!?"

"As I said before, her name is NOT Artemis Cain. Legally her name IS but biologically it isn't."

My anger level broke the scale. "Quit playing around and tell me who she is!"

"She's not your daughter Lavi."

"Then WHO IS SHE!? ANSWER ME KOUMI LEE!"

"Her last name is Walker. She's Allen's daughter. She's your niece."

My anger flat lined. Allen's daughter? How is… Leenalee! It should've been elementary! Artemis's best non-Innocence attacks came from her legs; how could I miss that?! I thought back to everything I had gathered about Artemis. And the most obvious clue was this: she and Allen looked like a mirror image. They were flipped, save for their Innocence. Allen was left, Artemis was right. Allen was male, Artemis was female.

She really was Allen's daughter…

"Don't tell either of them Lavi."

"AND WHY NOT!?"

"You could confuse the timeline. She can't know, neither can Allen. Her being here is already shaky ground- one wrong move and she might never be born."

"So now I have three people to protect."

Koumi gave me a weird look. "Why is that?"

"Allen's my little brother- I have to protect him. He marries Leenalee- that makes her my sister. Artemis is my niece- I have to keep her safe; it's my duty as her uncle to protect her."

Koumi looked a bit worried. His eyes widened behind his glasses and he started sweating. "Koumi, what did you do?" I asked him dangerously. "Artemis is leaving soon. She's taking Rithari to Klaud and then training at the Chinese branch. You won't be anywhere near her."

My eyes widened. The last time a Walker was at the Chinese branch, he almost got killed. "If anything happens to her Koumi…"

"You'll probably kill me. I know this Lavi. I have a little sister. And you're forgetting something."

"What am I forgetting?"

"She's my niece too."

~Allen POV~

Leenalee and I finally got back after another grueling mission. On our way in from the canal, Artemis ran into us. Literally.

"Sorry!" she squeaked. She picked up her belongings and called behind her, "Lilly!" I looked at her suitcase and noticed something. "That's almost all of your stuff! Where are you going?" I asked her.

She glanced up from her vintage point on the floor, her silver eyes boring into mine. "Koumi is sending me to China." She answered as she stood up. A little brown skinned girl ran up to her. "Moony, I'm ready!" she exclaimed, swinging a stuffed bear back and forth.

"Ok, let's get going. The sooner we get you to General Klaud, the sooner I can get this over with." Artemis answered right before she whistled shrilly. A small silver blur that I realized was her golem came out of nowhere.

"Why are you going to China? And who is she?" I asked in quick succession. "Koumi wants me to train at the Chinese branch and this is the Accommodator that Lavi and I found. Her name's Lilliana."

"How is Lavi?" Leenalee asked. "He's fine now." Artemis answered. I glared at her. "What happened to Lavi!?" I almost yelled. She returned my glare with one that chilled me to the bone. "Ask him. Not me."

She then started walking the same way the two of us had just come from.

"Moony, who is he?" Lilly asked as she pointed to me. Artemis turned around and said, "His name is Allen Walker and he's one of my friends I told you about."

"Is you a Walker?"

Artemis looked shocked at the little girl's question. "No, I'm not. I'm a Cain."

"No you is a Walker."

"Lilly I can tell you with complete sincerity, my name is Artemis Cain."

I looked back and forth between the two girls as one tried to explain and the other insisted that she was wrong. It looked a bit funny, a sixteen year old arguing with a girl who didn't even look eight.

a

"But you is a runner!"

"I know I'm a runner Lilly, but my name isn't Walker."

"You look just like him!"

"My name still isn't Walker Lilly. It doesn't matter what I look like, my last name is Cain."

"If you is a runner you is a Walker!"

"Can we just go?"

"BUT YOU IS!"

"Lilly, we are leaving now." Artemis said firmly as she spun on her heel and walked down to the boats. Lilly followed her, albeit a bit reluctantly. "You still is a Walker." She muttered as she passed me.

Once the two of them were gone I turned to Leenalee. "What happened to my brother?" I asked, trying to sound calm. If his curse…

"I don't know Allen. All I know was that he was injured and it took a week and a half to heal."

What happened to Lavi?

~Lavi POV~

I slumped on my bed and covered my right eye with my arm and stared at the ceiling. Artemis… my niece, Koumi's niece. Allen's daughter, Leenalee's daughter. A Bookman clan member to the core. Artemis Walker, the Exorcists' future.

For once in my life, the thoughts whirling in my head were all jumbled together in incomprehensible mutterings. I couldn't keep myself from freaking out.

"Lavi! Are you in there?"

Allen! I had locked my door… I didn't say anything, I didn't even move. My right eye sparked, causing me to wince. Why did it do that? There weren't any Akuma around or Allen would've sensed it too.

"Lavi?" I still didn't move. I heard Allen's footsteps fading away down the corridor and sat up. The mirror on the other side of the room showed me what my activated eye looked like. The star was dark gold and my pupil had turned orange. They both glowed and made me look terrifying.

I was doomed to look like this for the rest of my life. But maybe I could turn that to my advantage. Nobody besides Koumi, Artemis, Kanda, Lilly, and probably Grandpa knew that I was cursed… so I would use it as a secret weapon. Spotting Akuma and taking them out. And nobody would even guess that I had something more than Innocence helping me…

"Lavi!" this time it was Reever. I didn't move. "Koumi had another mission for you Lavi!" he hollered. I couldn't ignore Koumi; he'd probably break down my door with another crazy invention of his…

"Hold on Reever." I called, grabbing my coat and before I opened the door I snagged my eye patch and slipped it on. I yanked my door open and walked out. "Any idea as to what he's sending me on this time?"

"You, Allen, Leenalee, and Kanda. Other than that I don't know." Reever answered me as he walked away. I followed him to Koumi's office. "Where was he?" Koumi asked as he glared at me over his glasses.

"His room, just where I told you he'd be." Reever snapped and stalked out. Allen gave me a hurt look. He knew that Reever had checked my room right after Allen himself hadn't gotten an answer. I felt bad for ignoring him, but I couldn't face him right now. My eye prickled again, this time I pretended not to notice how much pain I was in.

"So you wonderful people will be going on a search for Cross. We're gonna need him soon. And he's probably one of the few people who could tell Artemis to shut up and she'd actually listen."

I snorted. "All you have to do is ask her to be quiet. If you're rude about it, she'll punch you." I muttered, trying not to laugh.

Koumi outlined our 'mission' and then sent us on our way.

"Oh and Lavi?" Koumi added as Allen and I were walking out.

"Yeah?"

"Stay away from Noahs this time."

~Allen POV~

He answered Reever but not me? He didn't have time to go in before I heard Reever start yelling at Lavi's door!

'_Something's wrong with him.'_

'**How do you know Neah?'**

'_I can't tell. But something about him has changed. He seems to be casting a more protective and sad aura than before he left with Artemis.'_

"Oh and Lavi?" Koumi called as my brother and I walked out of the door.

"Yeah?" Lavi snapped at him. Add angry to that new changes list.

"Stay away from Noahs this time."

What?

'**Neah! Could Lavi have changed because his curse activated?'**

'_That's actually the most logical reason Allen. But there's another reason to add to his changes. I'm sure of it.'_

'**But what else could have happened?'**

"Allen are you ok? You almost ran into the wall there." Lavi said worriedly.

"Yeah Lavi, sorry I was daydreaming." More like talking to the Noah that would eventually take over my body…

"I wanted to say sorry Allen. I just had a lot on my mind and I didn't really mean to ignore you. I was going to ignore Reever but then he mentioned Koumi. I didn't want that crazy moron breaking down my door with some crazy new invention of his."

I smiled at him. "It's okay Lavi. By the way, what happened to you?"

His kind smile vanished and the gleam in his eye disappeared. "I got into a tangle with Road. She got inside my head and rendered me unconscious for a week and a half."

I felt my eyes widen. "Are you okay?"

He smiled again. "Of course I am Allen. I just have a lot on my mind."

I nodded and gave him a funny look. "You keep flinching Lavi. I thought you said you were okay." I accused him.

"Just a muscle twitch from being unconscious for so long. It'll disappear eventually." He said quickly, a little too quickly…

"Lavi are you sure that you're okay?" I asked him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"I am FINE Allen! Sheese! You'd think that I was the younger brother by the way you're acting!"

**A/N: here you go! Another chapter, another sucky day in my life. Seriously don't ask. Happy really freaking early Halloween! I think I might just be Allen… anyway, thank you to my rather few reviewers (you know who you are!) and I wuv you! So just a few more reviews and you get another chappie. And now a word from the morons who star in this fic.**

**Lavi: who are you calling morons?!**

**Me: you. Who the heck else would I be talking about?**

**Kanda: just Lavi. I'm not an idiot.**

**Me: I never said anything about anybody being an idiot. I said 'morons'.**

**Kanda: *glares at me* I am not a moron.**

**Lavi: *mutters* just keep thinking that…**

**Kanda: what did you say Usagi?**

**Allen: and what did you say BaKanda?**

**Me and Artemis: *rolls eyes***

**Artemis: do you have to make them so annoying?**

**Me: yes I do. *sardonic grin***

**Allen: ummmm SeeSea… what's with the creepy smile?**

**Artemis: *copies me* I love being your OC SeeSea. We think so alike.**

**Lavi and Allen: *shares terrified look***

**Allen: should we…**

**Lavi: definetly.**

***both run out of the room***

**Kanda: wimps.**


	8. Chapter 8: Like Brothers Should

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big bro. **

'**Allen to Neah'**

'_Neah to Allen'_

'_**Niah to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis to Niah'_

~Artemis POV~

I smiled grimly at General Klaud. "Just don't get hurt." She told me, rubbing my arm and reaching for Lilly's hand. "I'll do my best General." I said stiffly, trying not to cry. It had been two weeks since Lilly and I had left the Order and searched for Klaud.

Now I was leaving this little girl that kept insisting that I was a Walker. She had even started calling me 'Walker' when nobody else was around. It was annoying as all get out.

I was going to miss her.

"Your best is all you need Artemis. Lilly, let's go."

I watched the two of them walk away sadly, not really wanting to let Lilly go. Maybe if I ever manage to get back to my time period, I'll go bug Madame Latruse. Just to see what she'd do.

'_**I'd like to see that.'**_

'_She'd probably say something about running and walking and then tell me I was wrong on a bunch of stuff.'_

I shook my head and grinned. I was never alone- I had Niah. The creepy voice in my head.

'_**I AM NOT CREEPY!'**_

Point proven.

Good thing that we caught Klaud less than a mile from the Chinese branch or I would have had to walk a long freaking way.

I got to the gate in about twenty minutes. Slow for me, but I couldn't help it. I've never been to China, and this place was freaking cool. Like ohhh crap… it's that cool.

But it had lots of bamboo… and I mean LOTS of bamboo.

"Who do you think you are?" a feminine voice snapped at me as I approached the gate. "Artemis Cain, got a problem with that?" I snapped back. At least this gate keeper hadn't freaked out over my birthmark.

Yet.

"Maybe I do. What would you do if I said yes?"

"I'd turn my happy behind around and go back to the Black Order's Britain branch."

The voice laughed in a spooky way and a hand reached out from the gate thing. It was pale and didn't have any fingers besides the thumb.

"Well don't just stand there, come in."

I stepped up to the gate and pushed my hand through the door. It phased through. I kept going and soon I was in a huge cavern like room with scientists and finders running around like chickens on crack.

"So you must be Miss Cain?" a blond man said as he walked up to me. He had a beret kind of like Koumi's but just a teeny bit different. He spoke English but I could tell he didn't really care for the language.

"Last time I checked that was my name and an honorific. Cain Artemis, at your service." I answered in Chinese, thoroughly surprising him. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you for honoring me by speaking my native language Cain-sama. I am Bak, the head of the Asian branch of the Black Order." He answered in the same language.

I grinned and did a small half bow. "A pleasure to meet you Bak-san." A girl in purple stepped out of the wall behind me. She had the same weird looking hands and the gate had.

"I'm For." She said simply. "Ok."

I didn't care what her name was; she just looked a bit creepy. "I'll be the one overseeing your training you twit! Show some respect or I'll beat the *&%# out of you!" For yelled at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. "I have authority problems For-san. I only show the respect that is granted and earned by the people around me." I said in a polite tone- laced with sarcasm of course. She glared at me. I just smiled, letting a mischievous glint come to my eyes.

"For is the guardian of this branch, please show her a LITTLE respect Cain-sama." Bak said, obviously trying not to snap at me. "I am perfectly willing to show respect. As long as she shows everybody else a bit of respect in turn." I answered.

The guardian huffed and muttered something under her breath. I grinned and shook my head. In what seemed to be a reoccurring situation, my bangs shifted to reveal my birthmark.

Bak of course freaked out and blew it out of proportion.

'_**Scientists always seem to think that every tiny thing has to be examined.'**_

'_Examined, no. Blown highly out of proportion and over exaggerated, yes.'_

I stood there in the main hall for about twenty minutes while he ranted. I crossed my arms and waited for him to finish. Once he stopped to catch his breath, I spoke.

"One of my parents was supposedly cursed. It was passed down to me. Now can I see where I'm gonna be sleeping. This bag is freaking heavy." To prove my point, I adjusted the large bag over my shoulder.

Bak nodded and stalked off in a random direction. I followed him as For giggled at his stupidity. He led me all over the freaking place, pointing out the mess hall, the science HQ, the security room, blah blah blah blah blahbadeblah.

'_HE'S DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!'_

'_**What was your first clue?'**_

'_You're no help, you know that Niah.'_

'_**Love you too Artemis.'**_

I mentally stuck my tongue out at her. Sheese, it's like having a sister in my head! "And this is where you'll be sleeping." He motioned to the door he had just stopped in front of.

"Thank you."

I had a feeling that he had dragged me all around the Branch just so that I wouldn't be able to find my room later. Or anything else for that matter. Stupid scientist! I'll show him… a plan started to form in my head. Oh yes that'll be a good prank… now lets just hope Leenalee never hears about it…

I banged open my door and grinned at the contents. Canopy bed, small dresser, bathroom with shower, desk, decorative lighting, full length mirror, closet; oh yes I like this room. I chucked my bag onto the dresser and shucked off my coat. I gently laid my jacket on the bed and slipped off my boots.

I took out my must have out stuff and laid them on the top of the dresser. Most of my clothes went into the dresser and the few things that needed to be hung up (i.e. my extra coat and uniform, plus the only two dresses I owned.) went to the closet. At the bottom of my bag I fished out a small parcel of clothing.

I carefully opened the brown package and gazed at my only things from my time. My white sneakers were worn and dirty, just like when I last took them off eleven and a half months ago. The black polo was a torn and ragged, but it was still serviceable. My best friend had bought me that three years ago, I never grew out of it. My cutoff pants were stained with dirt that showed up well on the black clothing. My tank top was the cleanest thing in the package. The black top didn't have any dirt, blood, or scrapes on it. Jeeze, I miss my baby brother, my three crazy friends, and even the morons I went to school with.

I put the black tank top on and left my skirt and leggings on. I glanced in the mirror. Not a bad combination. I did a black flip and kicked the air. Then I put my old clothes back in the wrapping and put the bag in the back of the closet under the floor boards.

A gong sounded and I groaned. Time to find the mess hall… oh happy happy joy joy…

I wandered the corridors for about fifteen minutes before I ran into somebody else.

"Oh hi!" the bespectacled scientist stuttered as she looked at me in awe. "Hi. Do you know how to get to the mess hall? And what's your name?" I asked her.

She kept stuttering, her black pigtail braids quivering. "Well I was on my way to the mess hall. And my name is Rohfa. Am I correct in saying that you are the new Exorcist from the European Branch?"

I grinned and nodded. "Cain Artemis at your service Rohfa. Nice to meet you."

'_**You're still speaking Chinese my dear.'**_

'_She's Chinese moron. Of course I'm talking in her native language.'_

'_**You still sound funny.'**_

Rohfa WAS giving me a funny look. "I thought you were American Cain-san." She said confused. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I am, I'm just honoring everybody here by speaking the native language. And call me Moony or Artemis, not Cain."

She nodded and smiled herself. "I thank you for the respect Moony-chan." She said as she gave me a small bow.

The two of us walked together to the mess hall, talking about her new idea on how the human DNA changed over time. It took everything I had not to give her a lecture about evolution and the human genome; that stuff wasn't discovered for a long time. As we walked, I memorized the path. I mentally mapped out how to get to the mess hall from my room. Everywhere else could wait, food was more important.

As we entered the mess hall a tall man came running out of nowhere and skidded to a stop in front of me. "My name is Shifu! Nice to meet you!" the black haired man said excitedly. I smiled and replied in rapid fire Latin.

"Paenitet vos autem non sunt mea type."

He looked at me funny. I grinned.

It's so much fun to mess with people that aren't as trained to speak and understand multiple languages- including hyperspaz Latin. I have my baby brother to thank for that. Sheese, the language nut just has to be just as ADHD as me and gets even more crazy after forty chocolate bars.

Thank Halloween for that.

Anyway, Shifu was giving me this 'HUH?' look that just made my day. Rohfa was giggling and seriously failing at trying to hide the fact. "Um… what?" he asked, completely confused.

I smiled and shook my head. I swear if Bookman didn't look like a panda…. Well he wasn't here, so I might as well mess with everybody!

"Sorry, I have a habit of talking in ancient languages that very few people know." I said sweetly as I could. I can call Shifu Panda and Rohfa… Roe!

I quickly turned to Rohfa and asked her if I could call her the nickname I had just thought up. She smiled and mentioned that nobody had ever tried to come up with a nickname for her and how she would be honored….

I tuned her out after the tenth sentence. Sorry, I just didn't do well with people just talking, on and on and on and on and on and on….

"Well you both can call me Moony and I'll call you two Panda and Roe." I said after Roe stopped talking. Actually she was catching her breath but I butted in.

I got some food (this guy's not as good as Jerry), but not as much as I normally would have. Didn't need to scare Shifu, though if I had heard right, Allen had been to the Asian branch last year. I wonder how much HE ate…

~Allen POV~

I banged my head against the wall.

For the six time.

How many bloody places could ONE FREAKING GUY hide!? He disappeared and then we can't find the idiot.

"Don't worry Al," Lavi said as he dragged me to the sofa in the hotel room we were sharing and made me sit down. "Cross is just playing with us. He did the same thing last time, remember?"

"Yeah, I would. Except I was at the Asian branch, trying to put my Innocence back together." I snapped. Maybe it wasn't the fact that Lavi hadn't been on the last mission. I was beginning to think that there was something wrong with ME.

Or maybe it was because Neah wouldn't shut up.

Or maybe it was because I had found my family after all this time.

Or maybe it was because Artemis had shown up and I, for some unfathomable reason, felt like I just HAD to protect her.

Or maybe it was because Lavi kept flinching every time he came near me.

He tried to hide it, but he was. It wasn't a twitch from being asleep for over a week. He was hiding something, and I had a feeling I knew what that SOMETHING was.

Lavi's curse had activated and something was wrong with it.

'**What could be wrong with it Neah?'**

'_Maybe it works like yours. Except he can sense Noahs too.'_

"Allen are you alright?" Lavi asked me, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh- yeah! What makes you think I wouldn't be okay?"

"Your mouth just dropped open of its own accord Allen." He scolded me. I shut my mouth and frowned. "Didn't realize that..." I said, earning me a look from Lavi. "Do you hear voices like Moony does? She swears that sometimes there's a voice or two that tells her how stupid she's being." He asked.

Now I gave HIM a funny look. "Seriously?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that Artemis had voices in her head.

He nodded. "She told me about them on the way to New Orleans. There's not much to do on a boat, besides throw somebody overboard. I think she actually meant it too. Its kind of like a conscience."

He then muttered something I didn't catch. "What?" I inquired, wanting to know what he thought about the newest Exorcist.

"I said that I had to stop Artemis from throwing this one guy overboard. He was one of the crew and he wouldn't leave her alone. So I freaked him out a bit and held her back before she chucked him."

I started to laugh at his story, not for one second doubting that it wasn't true. Artemis was just like that. Though I wish she would tell me more about her friends and her brother…

"Lavi, what actually happened? You know, when you were injured?" I asked for the fiftieth time since we started on this mission. He sighed- again- and shook his head. "You don't want to know Allen." He said ominously, angering me- again.

"Why won't you tell me!?"

"Allen, you wouldn't understand. I barely understand it myself! Road showed up and I got hurt. That's all I want you to know right now."

"How did she hurt you?"

"She got in my head."

"How did you let that happen?"

"Allen, please stop asking me questions that I KNOW you don't want the answers to."

"Why wouldn't I want the answers?"

"Allen, please trust me. Let me be the big brother I'm supposed to be and protect you from harm."

That shut me up. It was the first time he had ever played the 'big brother' card on me since we found each other. I knew how to cheat at cards- he knew how to cheat at life. Nodded and flopped out on the sofa, covering my left eye with my left arm.

Leenalee came in and sat down next to my head. "If we play this right and find Cross soon, we can visit Artemis before we leave. She's just three hours walk from here at the Asian branch HQ." she said as she patted my forehead, checking for a fever.

She had been doing this for three weeks, making sure I didn't get sick. The last time I had been in China, I had gotten REALLY sick. But that was from having my Innocence crushed…

Lavi hit the roof. "We can see Moony? YES! I get to see you two have a rematch!" he crowed, a little too happy for my taste.

Who am I kidding; he was acting JUST LIKE ME!

"How long has she been there?" I asked, sitting up. I tried to ignore the fact that Lavi winced.

Again.

"She's been there for a week. She keeps pissing For off."

I laughed at the idea of For flipping off on Artemis. Two stubborn girls, both extremely powerful. I wonder if they'd have a sparing match with me as the referee?

Suddenly my eye flared and I spun around, activating my Innocence at the same time as the other three, Kanda having been silent this entire time. We all yelled in unison, "Innocence Activate!"

Then Lavi winced again and yelled, "Allen! Behind you!" I spun to see Tyki's ugly face inches from mine. It was frowning.

"Bookman Jr., how did you know I was over here? Your back was turned."

~Lavi POV~

"Your back was turned." I flinched as I turned to face the Noah that I had sensed. I had hoped I was wrong, but it seems that I was right.

Not only could I sense Akumas but I could see Noahs too. Now this wouldn't have made me unhappy in any way except for one little teeny tiny detail.

Allen kept coming off as a Noah.

I glared at Tyki with my good eye. Well, my uncovered eye. My right eye was full of pain, but that was fading quickly. "Good guess." I snapped as Kanda and Leenalee took care of the four Akuma that had followed Tyki.

"Liar. Nothing but another Noah or a specifically cursed person can sense a Noah." Tyki said, not leaving out the insinuation that I was a Noah.

"I'M NOT A NOAH! NOR WILL I EVER BE!" I yelled at him.

"Then that means you're cursed."

I jerked away from him as Allen just stared at me, disbelief and- was that hurt?

"No I'm not!"

"Then take off your eye patch and prove it."

I didn't do so.

Tyki took it as an invitation to attack me and at once he tried to rip my eye patch off.

I shoved him away and swung my hammer. Allen jumped in and together we fought Tyki, two against one.

Like brothers should.

I didn't even notice that Tyki had ripped off my eye patch until it was too late.

Allen had seen it and he didn't look happy.

I was so in for it!

~Artemis POV~

I was training with For. This was our sixth sparing match today, and our umpteenth match for the week. And we kept friging tying!

"Fight harder you wimp!" For yelled at me, making me angry enough to take another swipe at her.

Then I followed up with a side kick- just to keep up pretences.

After all, the entire Asian branch thought I was Leenalee Lee's reincarnate. Due to the fact that I kept kicking people when I got mad- mostly I kicked For and Shifu.

Then again, I didn't say anything against these assumptions.

And that's how I managed to pull my biggest trolling maneuver since I was twelve.

**A/N: hows it? Sorry I haven't updated… my uncle died the Monday before Halloween, my best friend was freaking out, I had another story idea (btw go check out A Spy and A SuperHero if you get the chance. I think its some of my best work yet), and a whole bunch of other stuffs. So very sorry. And too my reviewers from the last chapter:**

**lilanimefan247: here you go!**

**Shiro: you'll see some Kanda soon. I'm the kind of person who BUILDS up to a great moment and then milks it for all its worth. **

**Allen: oh really? When do I find out that Artemis is my daughter?**

**Me: when I say so.**

**Artemis: ha!**

**Allen: *pouts* now even my kid is laughing at me!**

**Lavi: that's because you're so loveable!**

**Allen: *glares* you know and you won't tell me!**

**Kanda: quit whining Moyashi.**

**Artemis: Oroka Ichi! Shut up!**

**Me: oh great, a bean sprout and a foolish one. Yay. *sarcasm***

**Lavi: you know something? If Allen is 'Moyashi' and Artemis is 'Rimamame', doesn't that make Allen a Bean Sprout and Artemis a Lima Bean? And don't Lima Beans grow from Bean Sprouts?**

**AngelicxDemonic: that was the whole point douchebag**

**Me: *whacks AxD* no making fun of Bunny Boy. And yes Lavi, that kind of WAS the whole point of having Artemis be Rimamame and Allen be Moyashi.**


	9. The omake1: DON'T SING!

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big bro. **

'**Allen to Neah'**

'_Neah to Allen'_

'_**Niah to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis to Niah'_

A/N: okay so this isn't really an update, just more of a joke chapter. An omake, if you will. I just have this in my head and I hope you like it and laugh.

So without further ado, here goes nothing!

Artemis slouched on a multicolored sofa in a nondescript room ((aka: I'm not gonna describe it to ya)). She bobbed her head to the music that was, for once, coming from her ear buds and not her head.

SeeSea jumped up and started dancing randomly, but this time the music WAS in her head. "You know that's really creepy right?" Lavi asked as the blond bobbed her head to the Lady Gaga song.

"And? Try going to school and having her do that!" AngelicxDemonic muttered, as she read her BFF's favorite book just so that she would shut up. SeeSea giggled and shook her head. "When will the world learn that I don't care?" she asked as she yanked Artemis to her feet.

Kanda sighed as the two girls laughed and pulled Lavi to his feet. "What song are you dancing too?" he asked, just so he could know what song never to listen too.

"Poker Face." The two chorused as if they were one person. Which they kind of were, since Artemis was loosely based off of SeeSea. AxD shook her head and asked, "Why that song?"

Allen sat up and looked around. "What does it sound like?" he asked, mostly because any song that included poker was good enough for him.

AxD's eyes widened as she moved to stop her best friend and the FanFic character before the two could start, but it was too late.

They had started singing.

Lavi cheered, Kanda groaned, Koumi grabbed a video camera, Leenalee smiled slightly, and Allen grinned.

"Muah muah muah mauh…."

"Muah muah muah mauh…."

"Muah muah muah mauh…."

"Muah muah muah mauh…."

"Muah muah muah mauh…."

"Muah muah muah mauh…."

"I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas please."

"Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise the stakes and stay with me."

"I LOVE IT!"

AxD glared at Allen. "You just HAD to get them started didn't you?" she hissed.

"Luck and intuition, play the cards with Spades to start!"

Niah grinned as she remembered that Allen was Spades- and his reincarnate Artemis was Hearts.

"And after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that on his Heart."

AxD groaned and chucked something, she wasn't sure what it was, at the two girls. "You two can sing perfectly fine, in fact your singing's great! But WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?!" AxD yelled, not really expecting it to work.

It did.

"Awww! I didn't get a good enough video!" Koumi whined as the two singers sat down and started to play a naming game.

Leenalee glared at her brother. "Shut up Koumi! You can't do anything with it anyway!" she snapped.

Four unknown characters grinned as they put their phones away. The ginger boy walked over and pulled Lavi away from the two blonds, saving him from being trolled relentlessly by his niece and the author.

The black haired boy smiled as he plopped down next to his cousin and Lavi so that the three of them could talk books and history.

The black girl rolled her eyes and sat down next to AxD, who then closed her book as the two of them started talking about fashion.

The brunette boy slunk over to his foster sister, Artemis, and started playing the same game as the two blonds.

In other words, it was a normal day in the mind of one rather crazy FanFiction author.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But then again, who said authors, this crazy girl included, had to be sane?

That's right readers-

NOBODY!

**A/N: so how was it? Did it suck? Did you laugh? I don't own Poker Face by the way, I'm not Lady Gaga. Anyhow, so I showed you four new characters here. I'm not telling you who they are. Just know that they're Artemis's friends, and that they'll show up- eventually. But yeah, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as my mind stops spewing out random crap that I really don't want to listen to. But anyway, if you didn't like it, then review and I won't make another omake. But that doesn't mean I'll stop messing with you!**


	10. Chapter 9: One Name In Common

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big bro. **

'**Allen to Neah'**

'_Neah to Allen'_

'_**Niah to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis to Niah'_

~Unknown POV~

I looked at the stone that Earl-sama had given me as it glowed when I pointed it in two different directions. I pointed it towards the Asian Branch. It glowed. I pointed it to a nearby town. It glowed. I shrugged and decided to storm the Asian Branch first. It was closer anyway…

~Artemis POV~

I flipped and landed on one foot as For started cussing again. When will she learn that I am just as good as she is? Sheese!

Roe smiled as she brought me some water. "Having fun Moony-chan?" she asked, causing me to grin. "Of course my friend, just a normal day for me."

For glared at me and ordered a break for more food. I whooped and Rohfa and I walked to the mess hall. "Wanna play some poker?" I asked, not really expecting her to comply. As I suspected she turned me down, but I didn't really care. Nobody was much of a challenge except Allen. Suddenly I huge crash startled me.

I spun and heard something that chilled me to the bone.

"HELLO?" it was the same creepy voice! The one from that Akuma that had cornered me oh so long ago. "ANYBODY HOME?" it cackled and I froze.

"I'M LOOKING FOR A WALKER! WHERE IS HE?" what? Allen wasn't even here!

"Artemis! Hide!" yelled Bak as the sound of rock falling got closer. Suddenly a huge, incredibly ugly face swamped my vision. "I THOUGHT HE WAS A HE!" it said, creeping me out as I realized as it was talking about me.

I took Bak's advice and ran like heck.

'_What's going on?'_

'_**How the HECK would I know?'**_

'_You're the bloody Noah!'_

'_**I'm you retard!'**_

What was going on?! Why was it chasing me?!

Shifu ran behind me and pulled me into one of the examining rooms. "Stay here! If it can't find you, it'll leave!" he hissed at me and then dashed out.

Why would something chasing Allen, think I was him? Why would my scent come off as his?

WHY?

~Allen POV~

Lavi's curse…

"You are a foul evil stinking bastard!" Lavi yelled at Tyki, charging the Noah. "I was TRYING TO PROTECT HIM!"

Lavi was protecting me? What?

I shook off my indecision and fought next to Lavi. Soon Leenalee joined and even Kanda got in a slash or two. "You. Are. SOOOOO. Explaining. Yourself. When. This. Is. Over!" I gasped out as I punched the Noah.

Lavi nodded and slammed his hammer into Tyki's abdomen. The Noah jumped backwards and almost impaled himself on Kanda's sword. "Not like I care what happens to her or anything, but I don't think you should be fighting me. Little one is about to die." Tyki said, as he caught his breath.

"Little one?"

~Lavi POV~

"Little one?" I asked, confused. "Yes, the little girl. The one that I saw earlier with Mr. Sword Guy." He pointed to Kanda. "You mean Artemis?!" I half yelled. My niece!

~Kanda POV~

"Of course, is that her name? Silly me, I forgot the little Exorcist's name!" Tyki Mik said, and I saw red.

Artemis Cain was about to die and I was three hours from her.

"Are you sure?" I asked menacingly, taking a step closer to him and causing the three Exorcists around me to take a step away from me. "Quite sure I must say. She has the same soul aura as the one that is being hunted."

"And who is that?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

~Artemis POV~

Why would it be following me? I don't smell anything like Allen! But…

I thought back to what Allen looked like, how his Innocence reacted. Same scar, similar Innocence.

We even look alike!

But that would mean…

I thought back twelve months.

"_**Do you know who I was in my past life?" I asked Cross.**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Are they alive in this time period?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Are you gonna tell me who they are?"**_

"_**No."**_

Who would Cross have known?

Who was alive right now?

Who would stand the most to loose if they knew who I was?

The answers to those questions were many, but one name stood out to me.

What had Lilly kept calling me no matter what I insisted?

Who had the Akuma just asked for?

A Walker. Lilly said I was a Walker. Allen Walker was Cross's last apprentice. Allen Walker is alive.

Allen Walker would stand ridicule from the Noahs if they knew who I was.

Allen Walker's name kept popping up everywhere.

My Innocence looked almost exactly like his.

I looked almost exactly like him.

I acted like him.

I heard the screams of those outside, the people who were running. My mind clicked as I realized just who I was.

I was the reincarnate of Allen Walker. And if I was that…

I looked at my left arm. Allen had his Crown Clown form, I wonder…

But before I could say 'Innocence Activate' and test my theory, the room around me exploded.

"HERE YOU ARE WALKER! I STILL THINK HE IS A HE AND NOT A SHE THOUGH!" the Akuma said, puzzled.

I didn't wait for it to understand.

In the age old way of the Exorcists of the Black Order I called upon the power within me. Niah called upon her powers and added it to mine.

'_**INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! CROWN CLOWN!'**_

My Innocence magnified and enlarged into something I had never seen before.

It turned silver! I was covered in some sort of white cloak that went past my feet and seemed more like a cape than anything else. A silver mask fell over my eyes and my left hand turned into a huge silver claw.

So this is who I am? Allen's reincarnate?

Him but not him?

Different but the same?

'_**You are his reincarnate Artemis! Not him! You are similar to him in many ways, but you are yourself. There is a difference between you and Allen, and that difference defines who you are!'**_

Niah yelled at me, forcing me to understand.

And I did understand. I realized who I am.

I was Allen Walker.

I am Artemis Cain.

I am PISSED!

~Allen POV~

Why do I feel like something is wrong? Oh wait, ARTEMIS IS ABOUT TO BE KILLED!

But then a different feeling came over me, as if… something changed within me.

I had a flash of a huge thread Akuma, like the one that had attacked me last year at the Asian Branch. But this one was bigger and held a stone that glowed bright neon green.

'_**INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! CROWN CLOWN!'**_

I heard, but at the same time I didn't hear it. I glared at the Akuma and attacked, my pure silver claw-

Wait a minute! My Crown Clown was black and silver, not just pure silver!

"Allen! Allen wake up!" somebody cried as they shook me. My eyes flew open and I beheld Lavi's eyes looking down at me with concern. His right eye was still green, but his pupil was red and he had a silver pentagon star surrounding his eye. "When did I black out!? What's going on?"

"You blacked out two minutes ago and Kanda is now trying to kill Tyki. I think he might actually do so really…"

"Why?"

"I think Kanda has a protector complex when it comes to Artemis Cain. He was pissed when Tyki said that she was about to die."

"Lavi! I saw something-" but I was cut off by a cackle from Hell.

"So why are you still alive then, Wal-ker-san?~" a high pitched voice cooed with a sticky sweet tone.

It was this voice that haunted my dreams and terrified me to no end.

It was this voice that Neah's anger peaked at and it took quite a bit of will power to keep him from taking over.

A huge mushroom like thing floated down by an umbrella.

"Earl!" I hissed, letting Neah's anger fuel my hate of this ugly piece of trash.

~Bak POV~

I looked up as I saw something I had only seen once in my lifetime.

"Crown Clown," I breathed, disbelief rampant in my brain. How could Artemis Cain have Allen Walker's Crown Clown form if she was Leenalee Lee's reincarnate?

What the heck?

The Akuma screamed as Artemis tore one of its arms off and broke its threads. "I'll teach you to attack the Black Order!" she hissed in anger, giving it a glare that chilled me to the core.

Her right eye looked a bit like Allen's left eye when it was activated, except that it only glowed red. How did I miss it? She wasn't Leenalee's reincarnate, she was Allen's!

She slashed down and the Akuma dissolved into dust. Then the teenage girl started to fall through the air at a rapid rate as her energy failed her and her Innocence deactivated.

No! It wasn't deactivating! The Innocence caught her and gently lowered her body onto a cluster of rock in the center of a deep pool of water. A huge green stone fell from where I assumed the Akuma had been holding it a few seconds ago and clattered to the stones next to her.

"Artemis!" Rohfa yelled as she ran into the water and then started to swim towards her newfound friend.

"Are you okay?" I heard the scientist ask Artemis as she shook the younger girl.

"No, I feel like I just got done sparing with Lavi." Artemis muttered as I came closer.

"You miss have some explaining to do!" I said as she looked over at me. "You all got trolled my friend… Now I think I need to talk to Koumi…"

~Artemis POV~

Koumi you jerk, you knew! He had to have known! Oh, and I'm gonna kill Cross too!

JERKS!

**A/N: and there you have it! Artemis realized who she is, Allen is getting flashes from Artemis and Lavi's secret is out. Now how the heck do you all go on?! I mean, seriously, that is one huge cliffhanger! And now to reply to my reviewers!**

**fullmoon: that was an omake chapter! Its supposed to be a WTH thing.**

**Halley Vanaria: thank you for your consideration! Very few people felt sorry for me cause nobody really likes me at school. I did have a few people say something but that's about it… and as always, thank you for loving my story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And a happy early birthday to Allen Walker himself! I'm to lazy to upload this tomorrow so yall are getting it today and you had better like it too!**

**Allen: YAY! Its my birthday!**

**Kanda: joy, I don't give a crap.**

**Lavi: JOY TO THE WORLD, MY BROTHER WAS BORN! LET THE EARL RECEIVE HIS DOWNFALL!**

**Artemis: Lavi, you sound stupid, just shut up.**

***Lavi shuts up***

**Me: WOW… I didn't know you took orders from your niece Lavi…**

***Lavi flips out***

**Me: MERRY FREAKING CHRISTMAS, HANUKAH, AND/OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CELEBRATE! FELIZE NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO ANO Y FELICIDAD!**

**And all that good stuff!**

**1 teenager + duck tape + 2 much time = CHAOS!**

**~SeeSea17**


	11. Chapter 10:Energizer Bunny from Hell

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big bro. **

'**Allen to Neah'**

'_Neah to Allen'_

'_**Niah to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis to Niah'_

~Artemis POV~

After I finally told Bak to shut up and threatened to kick Shifu in the head, I was finally able to sit down and rest for a minute or so. Rohfa sat next to me and we looked at the huge screens surrounding us in the control room. Suddenly I noticed that an emergency signal was going out from a golem nearby.

"Hey, Bak! There's an alert coming in from a golem!" I called as I jumped up and walked over to the screen with the signal coming in. He halfway ran over and opened it. My jaw dropped as I watched a fight unfold before me as Allen shot across the screen and started to attack this huge marshmallow mushroom guy with a really creepy smile that looked plastered on his face.

I wasn't even sure that the thingy was even male.

"I'm going!" I half yelled, but Bak almost immedeatly grabbed my right arm.

"No you are NOT! I don't care who you are, you just fought a very powerful Akuma, you are most defiently NOT going to go and fight the Mellenium Earl!" he yelled at me.

"Then…" I stammered, and Bak nodded.

'_Niah…'_

'_**I know… We have to.'**_

I looked Bak in the eye and said, "You can't stop me now can you? I am ABOVE your orders if you'll remember; I am ONLY here for training."

He glared at me and shook me. "You won't survive Artemis!" he shouted. I pushed him away and he landed four yards away.

"I have just lost a whole lot of respect for you Bak," I said in English, "and the only way to get it back before I beat the ever living crap out of you is to let me go!"

The entire room turned to stare at me now. "Now get out of my way before I rearrange your face." I hissed, still speaking in English. Bak scrambled out of my path as I took off towards my room.

Once I got there I changed into my uniform, making sure I tightened my left handed glove so that none of my hand or wrist could be seen. I laced up my boots tightly and shook my hair out of my face.

Time to kick some marshmallow behind!

As I rushed out of my room, I ran into Rohfa. "Artemis-san?" she asked nerviously, and I grinned at her.

"You can still call me Moony Roe! I only threatened Bak!" I answered in Chinese, causing her to smile slightly.

"Well I remembered that you said something about liking tophats…" she started and I suddenly remembered back to a few days ago.

~FLASHBACK!~

"So what shall we talk about today for our lunch converstation then Roe?" I asked. She smiled and said, "Well I was wondering about what kind of clothes you liked…"

"Well, I like pants- but not when they're really tight. I like shirts that aren't too baggy but aren't skintight; and I have this thing about big shoes! I love wearing shoes that disproportion my body, I like the effect it has on people. But I absolutely HATE skirts with a pink and purple pokadotted PASSION!"

Roe's smile got even bigger. "Do you like hats or anything like that?"

I thought about it for a minute. "Ya'know, I've never actually thought about it really. I guess I like…" I trailed off, surprised that one particular type of hat popped into my head automatically.

"Top hats!" I exclaimed, "I like top hats! I think eventually I'd like to get one that's black and silver with hints of blue…" I became confused as to how in the world I suddenly had such a concrete idea of what kind of hat I wanted.

"Oh, that's nice!" Roe replied as she slid a piece of paper underneath her plate.

~FLASHBACK OVER!~

"Yeah, I did say I liked top hats… why do you bring it up Roe?"

She held out a medium sized box tied with an aqua blue ribbon. I took it slowly and opened it to find something amazing…

It was a black top hat with silver flecks all over it, a midnight blue ribbon that was peppered with silver designs around the base of the hat, and when I tilted the hat, I saw a silver reflective cross in the center of the ribbon.

"Roe…" I whispered, touched by her gift.

"I wanted to get you a present, and this seemed like the best one I could find. Would you do me the honor of wearing it when you fight the Earl?" she said quietly and I surprised her by glomping her.

"OF FREAKIN COURSE I WILL! I LOVE IT! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTH ANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

I sat my new hat on my head and winked at her. "Time to whip some fat, fake fruit loop!" I whispered to her as I took off towards the gate.

Surprisingly, it didn't take long for me, running at full speed, to get to the small town where the fight was happening.

I stopped when I heard the explosions, I guess I'm not the only one planning on making an impression huh?

Suddenly I ducked down as Kanda went flying over my head and Tyki came zooming after him. So I went and messed with the Noah.

I jumped up and yanked on his foot, causing him to fall flat on his face infront of me. I giggled a bit as I pulled my hat lower to cover my face.

"I do believe we have a score to settle Tyki." I hissed, adopting a british accent to confuse the others. Didn't need them knowing I was alive just yet.

"I don't believe that I've met you young Exorcist."

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm still gonna kick your arse to the next century."

I didn't give him time to recover as I handed him a roundhouse kick to the face and threw a smirk to Kanda.

Who then gave me a look of confusion. Oh yeah! I'm wearing a hat that covers my face and my hair just happens to be tucked under the hat itself, so I looked like and Exorcist boy.

Darn it!

I shook my head as I heard another explosion. I spun to see what was happening and saw Allen fighting the Earl.

Time to be all dramatic.

I jumped on top of the roof on the house next to me and then across to the taller roof over three houses. I noticed that Kanda followed my movements except he stayed on the ground.

"Hey Earl!" I called, catching the attention of Lavi, Allen, Leenalee, and the Earl.

"Yes~?" he asked in a sticky voice that I would be having nightmares about for months. I took off my hat and bowed at him mockingly, my gold and silver hair tumbling down.

"You should train your monsters better before sending them out after me." I called back, laughing my head off as I shook my hair back. "And SHEESE! When you give 'em a stone that's supposed to track somebody's soul aura, make sure it doesn't include any potential reincarnates in its search."

I pulled out the stone and realized that it was glowing only slightly. "Oh, I guess the holder doesn't activate it though…"

A sly grin found its way to my face and the Earl growled out, "Don't you dare!"

I chucked the stone at Allen, where it promptly started glowing brightly at his feet. Then I flipped off the roof and landed in front of the huge, fat thing that I had come to fight.

"Let's dance Earl!" I hissed, except it wasn't me who hissed.

Niah was gonna have a blast with this.

'_**Take it from here Artemis, I don't want to kill him.'**_

'_If that's what you want then…'__**  
**_

'_**Exactly what I want'**_

I took back over and saw the Earl just a bit put off. "I hope you can dance to hip hop." I laughed as I kicked him in the face and jumped away.

I landed next to Allen. "Wazup?" I asked him with a grin as I tipped my hat. He couldn't form a coherent sentence.

I rolled my eyes and then pushed him out of the way as the Earl's sword came swinging at us.

I, the crazy person I am, jumped onto the sword and grinned. "How about I take off that hugmongo hat and find out just WHY you wear a hat that's bigger than me!"

When I slapped the hat off, I almost lost my balance laughing so hard.

"You have BUNNY EARS! THAT'S REDICULOUS! YOU'RE THE ENERGIZER BUNNY FROM HELL!"

I couldn't stop laughing at him and he REALLY didn't like that.

I avoided activating my Innocence as long as I could, but it soon became clear that I wouldn't be able to do so. I dodged another swipe of the huge sword and called, "Rincarp!"

My golem came zipping out of her hiding place and I chucked her my hat Frisbee style.

Then I called out for the second time in this life my crown.

'_**INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! CROWN CLOWN!'**_

My white cloak appeared and I realized that my hair did this silvery white wave down itself, turning my hair white. My mask fell down over my face and threw a punch at the Earl.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME ALREADY AND DO IT!" I hollered at him, knowing I was about to get my butt kicked. Then I realized that it was Niah who had said that, not me.

~Lavi POV~

When I saw Artemis on that roof, I was so happy. But then she said something about a stone and then threw a stone at Allen's feet.

It glowed bright neon green and my mouth dropped. Did that mean…

She flipped off the roof and landed before the Earl.

"Let's dance Earl!" she hissed in a voice that wasn't her's and my eye flared again.

Wait, what?

I watched her fight the Earl with ease, but she didn't activate her Innocence for some reason.

Suddenly she threw her golem her new hat, which looked pretty amazing all things said, and then she called out something that made my blood run dry.

'_**INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! CROWN CLOWN!'**_

Holy.

Freaking.

Heck.

I'm gonna kill Koumi….

~Allen POV~

"Hey Earl!" a feminine voice called out from behind me and I spun to see another Exorcist standing on a roof. I couldn't really tell if it was a boy or not, since the coat covered anything that could be identifiable.

Then I realized that the Exorcist wore a black, silver and midnight blue top hat, which then got tipped to us.

My mouth dropped as long silver gold hair fell down to the Exorcist's waist and I could now see her face.

"You should train your monsters better before sending them out after me." She called out, grinning.

"And SHEESE! When you give 'em a stone that's supposed to track somebody's soul aura, make sure it doesn't include any potential reincarnates in its search."

She pulled out a stone that glowed faintly and her smile widened. "Oh, I guess the holder doesn't activate it though…" she said thoughtfully and the Earl growled.

Artemis threw the stone at my feet and it nearly blinded me.

Does that mean what I think it means?

"Let's dance Earl!" she hissed, and then suddenly she stood next to me. "Wazup?" she asked casually, as if I hadn't just found out that she was the future version of me. "Uhhhdkdadftsd uh, wha- hur- eh- yo" I tried to form words but I couldn't manage it.

Then she shoved me for some reason and then I gasped as the Earl's sword slashed through the place we had been standing. Then Artemis jumped onto his sword and yanked his hat off.

What's an 'Energizer Bunny'?

It seemed as if she was avoiding activating her Innocence for some reason, but eventually she yelled, "Rincarp!"

The small silver golem came out of nowhere and caught the top hat that came flying at it and then it's master called out something I never thought I would ever hear emanate from somebody else's mouth.

'_**INNOCENCE ACTIVATE! CROWN CLOWN!'**_

A white cloak fell over her, a silver mask came down onto her face, and her hair turned completely white.

Then she punched the Earl in the face.

"STOP TRYING TO KILL ME ALREADY AND DO IT!" she screamed at him, and then spun as he shot a ball of black energy at her.

~Kanda POV~

Tyki kicked me into an alleyway and then came flying after me. I was almost to angry to realized when he fell forward on his face. An Exorcist that I didn't recognize stood there, wearing- of all things- a black, silver, and blue tophat.

"I do believe we have a score to settle Tyki." The Exorcist said in a British accent, but I still couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl underneath the coat and hat.

"I don't believe that I've met you young Exorcist."

"Doesn't matter to me, I'm still gonna kick your arse to the next century."

Why in the world is this kid so cocky?

Then Tyki was treated to a roundhouse kick to the face. The kid smirked at me as I looked at him with slight confusion.

An explosion shook the ground before either of us spoke again and we both turned to look at Allen fighting the Earl.

Suddenly the boy jumped onto a rooftop and called out, "Hey Earl!"

Suddenly everyone was looking at the unknown Exorcist. "Yes~?" the Earl asked.

Then the boy tipped his hat I realized that it wasn't a boy beneath the coat and hat.

"You should train your monsters better before sending them out after me." She called as she shook her hair back and laughed.

I couldn't move.

ARTEMIS?

"And SHEESE! When you give 'em a stone that's supposed to track somebody's soul aura, make sure it doesn't include any potential reincarnates in its search."

Then she pulled out a stone that glowed a sickly light green and frowned.

"Oh, I guess the holder doesn't activate it though…"

Artemis's frown turned into a huge grin as the Earl hissed, "Don't you dare!"

She threw it and it landed at Allen's feet.

And… STARTED GLOWING BRIGHT FREAKING GREEN!

Then she flipped off the rooftop and landed before the Earl and hissed, "Let's dance Earl!" in a voice that didn't sound like her's.

"I hope you can dance to hip hop." She cackled, her voice back to normal as she kicked him in the face and then flipped to land next to Allen.

"Wazup?" she grinned as he tried to form a coherent sentence. And I admit- I don't think I could form a coherent sentence right now either…

Did that stone glowing mean what I think it means? Could Artemis be Allen's reincarnate?

Now don't I feel like an idiot.

**A/N: ok, so I've had this on my thing for quite a while… I had wanted to finish Kanda's view of the fight so far, but I keep coming with a block. Soooo….. I'm, ya know, just gonna keep on trying to figure it out and I'm gonna update know before you guys kill me.**

**Allen: I think they already want to kill you…**

**Me: shut your freakin mouth Allen!**

**Lavi: he doesn't have too!**

**Me:*mutters* chocolate hazelnut spread…. *glares at Lavi***

**Lavi: did you just say Nuttella?**


	12. Chapter 11: Don't finish that thought

**I don't own anything you recognize. If I did then Lavi would've been Allen's big bro. **

'**Allen to Neah'**

'_Neah to Allen'_

'_**Niah to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis to Niah'_

~Artemis POV~

I spun and then twisted as the ball of black energy came flying at me. The resounding explosion behind me though, that was harder to dodge.

Has anyone ever managed to get away from a sound wave?

'_**I don't know.'**_

'_I wasn't asking you genius!'_

Then the Earl slashed at me and, though I jumped away, he managed to graze my right arm. Actually it didn't hurt very much and I couldn't feel anything, so I didn't bother to look at it.

"Is that all you got? Jeeze, you really are an Energizer Bunny!" I called at him and he charged.

"Artemis!" Leenalee screamed as I found myself caught between Tyki and the Earl's attacks. I grinned and just jumped as high as I could at the last second.

WHAM!

The two evil shumucks wacked into each other at an incredible speed. I landed next to Lavi and threw my arm over his shoulder as he winced and the two evils struggled to stand up.

I faked a pained grimace and said, "Oh, that's GOTTA hurt!" Then I cackled and jumped onto Tyki's head.

"I DID say that I had a score to settle right? Well, this is me settling it!" I crowed as I clamped my ankles around his neck and threw him through the nearest brick wall.

Then I cocked my hip, put my right hand on it and shook my left hand at the Earl.

"Don't you know that you're supposed to play nice with the other kids?" I said in my best MOM voice.

He glared at me and pointed his huge sword at me.

"You WILL pay for you're insolence, disobedience, and interference!~" he hissed in a sticky sweet voice.

"Oh wow, I didn't know that you knew all those big words!" I fawned, then I frowned at him. "But how the heck am I being disobedient? I would NEVER allow a DOUCHE like YOU to order ME around!"

"You know what I am referring to, little Nia-" I cut him off when I punched him. "Who the heck are you talking to?" I asked him, feigning confusion.

"Definetly not Artemis Genesis Cain!" I answered for him, causing him to growl.

"I will not be outdone by a stupid child! I will be back for you, little Exorcist!"

In a flash of light he was gone, leaving Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Leenalee, and I alone in a half destroyed town in China. Tyki had disappeared as well… freaking Noah…

"Artemis, your arm!" Leenalee half screamed as she ran towards me. "What? There's nothing…" I trailed off as I looked at my right arm and saw the damage the Earl's sword had done.

Blood ran down my upper arm and… it looked like…

My Innocence deactivated as I groaned and clutched my arm. "Ok… NOW IT HURTS!" I screamed as Lavi ran up and tried to move my arm from it's position. "Don't touch it!"

"Artemis!" Allen hollered, shaking his shock and running in my direction. Everything started to go black as I said, "Bak was half right darn it…" I whispered to whoever caught me as I collapsed.

~Kanda POV~

I ran as fast as I could to Artemis as she started to sway back and forth with pain. I caught her as she fell the left and whispered, "Bak was half right darn it…"

Now that she was unconscious, Lavi, with Allen's tentative help, examined her arm for any bone damage.

"Woah… Either Artemis was really lucky or her bones are made of some strong stuff! There's not one break in the entire arm! Or a fracture! Just plenty of tissue damage…" Lavi said in wonder, incurring my wraith.

"Will you stop acting like she won't die from blood loss you stupid Usagi!?" I hissed at him, and Allen paled.

"Wait, she could die? Is it really that bad?" he whispered, sounding terrified and worried beyond the point of reason. Would that be considered worry for a friend or self preservation?

You know what, I'm not even going to think about that again.

While the three of us men were worrying over Artemis Leenalee got slightly pissed.

"ARE ALL MEN THIS STUPID? THE ASIAN BRANCH IS JUST A FEW HOURS AWAY AND YOU GUYS ARE JUST STANDING THERE WASTING TIME!" she half screamed at us.

Leenalee almost never screamed at anyone, so her outburst what EXTREMELY unexpected. So unexpected in fact, that Lavi actually yelped and hid behind Allen for a few seconds before nodding and moving to take Artemis.

I glared at him and he flinched. "You," I hissed angrily, "can catch up. I'll see you in a few hours." With Artemis still in my arms, I turned and ran in the direction of the Asian Branch as fast as I could.

~Lavi POV~

Kanda ran off with Artemis, causing Leenalee to almost fall over. Allen helped her regain her balance and then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Did ANYBODY but ME notice that?" she asked us, and then scowled as her question was met with blank looks. "For Bookmen, you two really don't notice much about the emotions of people around you!"

Allen and I shared a look and then glanced back at her. "What the heck are you talking about Leenalee?" we asked her at the same time. She huffed and started walking towards the Asian Branch, muttering about pigheaded males and… WOAH HOLD UP!

DID SHE JUST MUTTER SOMETHING ABOUT ROMANCE?!

~Artemis POV~

I woke to hushed whispers and quite a few sounded positively TICKED! I was only half awake but I heard snippets of the conversation that was going on around me.

"Original healing time estimate might be off…"

"Do you know when she'll…"

"Will you Bakas shut the…"

"Allen calm down…"

I decided to make myself known in some hilarious way…

"Did anybody get the number of the cargo barge that hit me?" I asked as I cracked my eyes open to see Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Bak, and Leenalee surrounding my bed.

Lavi stared at me for a few seconds and then fell over laughing. Bak facepalmed at my antics. Kanda snorted slightly. Leenalee just sighed and rolled her eyes in relief.

Allen on the other hand flipped the freak out. I mean seriously.

FLIPPED

THE

FREAK

OUT!

"YOU'RE AWAKE OH MY GOSH DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN OUT FOR THREE DAYS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU?!" he started gearing up for a tirade but I cut him off.

"Three days?! Are you fudging kidding me?" I squawked, then hissed as I put weight on my right arm. "Memo, don't screw with right arm for the time being…"

Allen started to look like he was about to go off again, so I made a puppydog face and turned it on him.

Now that is SOME power coming at him!

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt your very important rant? I'm sorry but I won't allow you to finish it!"

Allen looked at me like I was crazy.

'_**You ARE crazy.'**_

'_Shut up! Nobody asked you!'_

I stuck my tongue out at Allen as I sat up using only my left arm. "And NO I'm NOT staying in bed until my arm is healed! If I can go almost a month with only using my left hand, I can do it now!"

Lavi gave me a funny look. "When did you do that?"

I gave them a sheepish look, and pointed to my right palm. "When I was around four or five, I scraped two or three layers of skin off of my right palm. The ENTIRE palm! It healed quickly, but I had to use my left hand for almost everything because the skin was too raw to use it."

I absentmindedly scratched my right hand.

"Just thinking about it again makes my hand ITCH!" I hissed as Allen face palmed and Bak started to look over my right hand for any scars.

"You won't find any Bak! But I do have two here," I pointed to the skin on my cheek just above my jawbone, "and here," I pointed to two corresponding holes under my jaw.

"Dog bit me a few years after the palm incident…

At this point, Allen looked like he was about to have a heart attack and Lavi was staring at me dumbstruck.

"Artemis…" Lavi started, "have you ever broken a bone?"

I grinned happily and answered him as I poked Allen's face.

"Nope! Not even once. No breaks, fractures, or of the sort! I HAVE sprained both ankles though, and I've pulled plenty of muscles. And I'm an EXPERT in getting bruises…"

Lavi almost fainted.

'_**Don't tell him about the time you jumped off that spire and nearly broke your neck.'**_

'_Oh please, don't over dramatize it! I came NOWHERE near breaking my neck!'_

'_**Whatever you say Artemis, whatever you say…'**_

'_I didn't ask for your commentary Niah!'_

'_**You got it anyway.'**_

"Lavi, stop acting as if I can't handle a few scrapes!" I snapped.

"SCRAPES!? YOU CALL THINGS LIKE THAT **SCRAPES?"** he and Allen hollered at the same time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I've been taking huge risks long before you two were here to scold me about doing so, so just shut up and deal with it!"

Leenalee giggled and nodded. "Artemis is right guys, she's obviously been doing dangerous things for most of her life and trying to make her stop now isn't going to help anybody."

Both boys visibly cringed. "Why do you two care so much anyway?" I snapped as I stood up and walked towards my dresser. "Oh and Leenalee," I added, "Can you help me get dressed?"

As she was about to answer, Allen and Lavi went on a rampage.

"Why shouldn't we care about you!?" Lavi cried.

"Yeah, answer that Artemis!" Allen said unhappily.

"Because you dolts, I can take care of myself! I don't care if you suddenly think of me as your younger sister or whatever; just DON'T try to make me like being doted on by two guys! You don't have to worry about me; I'll be fine no matter what ANYBODY throws at me. You two should be worrying about yourselves and how you're going to keep going, not worrying about someone who isn't truly attached you either of you."

~Lavi POV~

"Because you dolts, I can take care of myself! I don't care if you suddenly think of me as your younger sister or whatever; just DON'T try to make me like being doted on by two guys! You don't have to worry about me; I'll be fine no matter what ANYBODY throws at me. You two should be worrying about yourselves and how you're going to keep going, not worrying about someone who isn't truly attached you either of you."

I was hurt by Artemis's curt reply and was about to respond that she was my niece and Allen was her father when I suddenly remembered my promise to Koumi.

So I decided to take the ammunition she gave me.

"You're right, I do think of you as a younger sister, and because of that, I want to try and keep you safe." I said calmly , causing her to stare at me.

~Allen POV~

"Because you dolts, I can take care of myself! I don't care if you suddenly think of me as your younger sister or whatever; just DON'T try to make me like being doted on by two guys! You don't have to worry about me; I'll be fine no matter what ANYBODY throws at me. You two should be worrying about yourselves and how you're going to keep going, not worrying about someone who isn't truly attached you either of you." Artemis said, her voice only slightly cracking at the end.

How could she think that?

'_Very easily my dear Allen. Do you realize that she must be an orphan to have a foster brother and a mother she's not related to.'_

'**But that would have nothing to do with it!'**

'_Orphans live by their wits, and try not to connect with too many people. You and Lavi trying to protect her makes her feel uneasy. She doesn't want to get anybody hurt on her account.'_

"Artemis, it's impossible for us to not care about you, or about any of our friends. But you seem to me to be like…" I searched for the right words and then Neah muttered,

'_Like family.'_

"Like part of our family, you may be my reincarnate, but I felt like you were family before I knew that. So please, let us fawn over you and try to keep you safe!"

Her eyes softened and she smiled slightly. "You can try, but I can guarantee that you will NOT succeed!" she crowed and then groaned as she looked at the garment in Leenalee's arms.

"Please don't make me wear that…" she begged. I looked at the article of clothing and snickered.

It was a dark blue dress with frills all over it.

"I will wear almost anything, but, with a hurt arm, I will NOT wear that!" Artemis hissed, "besides, I don't even LIKE dresses!"

Kanda looked up at her, "Why do you have one then?"

The blond girl turned her glare on him, and I almost cowered behind Bak at the intensity of her glare. Lavi actually DID cower behind Bak for the duration of her glaring contest with Kanda.

"Don't make me hurt you." she hissed with such annoyance that Leenalee winced.

"Like you could in your current state. Once your arm heals up, I'd be happy to have a sparing contest with you." he replied.

The glaring contest kept going until one of the two looked away.

Surprisingly it was Kanda.

~Kanda POV~

I looked away first, and that made me slightly annoyed at myself. How could I say that I was cold if I couldn't push down these feelings of… whatever it was.

Her silver eyes had bored into mine with such animosity, I almost did a thing that I wasn't supposed to do.

I almost broke my no touching rule.

I almost walked over there and-

"Like I couldn't take you with only one arm behind my back Oroka Ichi!" she interrupted my thought pattern and I very much didn't mind her doing so.

I really don't want to find out what I was thinking.

I really don't want to finish that thought…

**A/N: poor Kanda, he really didn't want to finish that thought… on the other hand, if you can review and finish that thought for him, I might give you a cameo! So how'd you like this chapter? LEMME KNOW!**

**Allen: stop being so demanding**

**Me: shut up or I'll make you do something horribly embarrassing!**

**Artemis: SeeSea, please don't do that…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halley Vanaria- here you go, and I hope you like it!**

**Oh and fyi, I will update when I get **_**5**_** more reviews!**


	13. Chapter 12: Watashi Wa Inori

**I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did Lavi would have been Allen's big brother.**

'**Allen to Neah'**

'_Neah to Allen'_

'_**Niah to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis to Niah'_

"_Song Lyrics"_

~Artemis POV~

"Like I couldn't take you with only one arm behind my back Oroka Ichi!" I snapped at Kanda, but pleased that I had finally won a glaring contest with him.

"Artemis," Leenalee asked me, "what WILL you wear then?" Bak decided to be a jerk and ask in slightly condescending tone, "Yes Artemis, what WILL you wear if you won't wear a dress?"

I turned to glare at him and Lavi went from hiding behind Bak to hiding behind Allen. "Shut up Bak-a! I am quite vexed with you still." I hissed in English. Everyone else turned to stare at Bak and I as he backed away slowly.

"Artemis, I-" he started but I cut him off. "I'm up, and I feel perfectly fine. Get. Out."

He almost ran out of there. The others looked at me and Allen asked, "Why did you do that?"

"He tried to stop me from helping you guys. He actually tried blocking me in a room full of other people and I pushed him hard enough to make it look like I punched him. He pissed me off and lost my respect." I answered in a monotone, causing Lavi to snort.

"In other words, you acted like Kanda and scared the crap out of him."

"You could say that…"

Leenalee groaned and asked again what I could wear. I thought about for a few minutes while the four of them stared at me and came to decision to trust them a bit more.

"In my closet there is a loose board on the right side of the floor. Pull it up and take out the package and put it on the bed." Leenalee followed my directions to the 'T' and I sat cross-legged on the bed next to it.

The complicated knot was no match for my left hand alone, since I had come up with this knot myself and could probably untie it while asleep. I pulled out my old clothes and grabbed my tank top. I realized that they were all staring at me again.

"What? I wanna wear things that are comfortable to me! My old clothes are COMFORTABLE!"

"But where did you get all that blood on your shirt?" Lavi asked, almost as if he was afraid to know the answer.

"Dude, I'm a klutz, I am guaranteed to get cut somehow at least once a week if not more! Sheese, you act as if I smudged my shirt with blood and dirt and then ripped it multiple times just to freak you out!"

At this Leenalee laughed again. "She has another point there boys! But I don't think you should wear those clothes! Maybe somebody has some clothes you could wear?"

I thought of Rohfa.

"Rohfa might have something. We're about the same size!" I said quickly, and then noticed Allen's funny look. "What now?"

"You're friends with Rohfa?"

"Yup, she's the one that got me my top hat!"

He still had a funny look on his face. "Dude, what's wrong with Roe?"

"Last time I checked, she had a crush on me…"

Oh of all the stupid things to be worried about!

"Get over yourself! She certainly DOESN'T have a crush on ME so I have no problem with her! And besides, I wasn't going to ask you to go ask her for some spare clothes that I could wear, unless you WANT to go see her…"

Allen yelped and hid behind Lavi.

'_**What is with these boys and hiding behind others when faced with your wrath?'**_

'_How in the world would I know?'_

'_**Well you are Allen's reincarnate…'**_

'_What does that have to do with anything?!'_

'_**Well you might understand them a bit better since you are-'**_

'_Ok just shut up now and I won't have to strangle you in my head.'_

'_**I find those terms agreeable.'**_

'_You better.'_

"Artemis, you're doing it again…" Lavi teased, and I mock glared at him. "What do the little voices in your head say this time?"

I huffed as Niah muttered something and then answered with, "It's only one voice this time Lavi, and SHE says you're a stupid git who needs to stop hiding behind your younger brother when faced with my wrath… Oh, and you look better with your hair NOT in a headband, though I have no reason to believe her on that since I've never seen you without your headband and-"

"Artemis, I get it! No more teasing you about your craziness!"

Meanwhile, the others were staring at us like we had lost our minds.

"What?" we both asked them at the same time.

"Um, Moony…. Are you okay….." Allen asked me warily.

"Nope, I'm absolutely batty!"

This was met by his face palm and by Kanda snorting, which, now that I think about it, is the closest he's ever come to laughing since I won that bet…

"Oi, Yuu!" I snapped causing him to glare at me with a vengeance. "Don't call me that Rimamame."

"I have a new bet for you! And if I win, you have to actually laugh when you find something amusing and you have to be a bit freer with you emotions!"

"And if I were to accept and win?"

"I'll cut my hair, dye it black, and you can call me whatever name you want."

'_**Are you FREAKING INSANE? YOU LOVE YOUR HAIR!'**_

'_He needs more incentive this time!'_

"And why would your hair matter?" Lavi asked, slightly confused. I understood why he asked, but I REALLY didn't want to go into the specifics of my first official year in school.

"When I was around five, I contracted a case of head lice at the daycare place my foster brother and I were staying at during the day while our foster mother was at work. This wasn't much of a problem, but later that summer I contracted it again. So, in order to ensure that I couldn't get it again, my foster mother cut my hair to here."

I held my hand up to just above my ears and Leenalee winced. I HAD noticed that her hair wasn't exceptionally long like I had imagined most girls in this time period having.

"That summer it did little to grow out, so I started the first official year of school looking like a little boy. Even the principal thought I was boy until she realized that I was wearing a skirt. Ever since then I've had a perpetual fear of having short hair, and betting my hair is shaky ground for me. To do so is highly dangerous for my sanity; at least, that's how I've interpreted my sanity for many years."

"Wait, are you basically saying that you're betting your sanity against making Kanda more hospitable around others?! HOW SURE ARE YOU ABOUT THIS?!" Allen looked like he was about to go on a rampage.

"Life's a gamble so what's the point in showing all your cards? Why would I tell you if I was sure about winning? No offence, but you guys aren't the most discreet people around and the other party in the game is RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" I half ranted back. Causing Allen to look away and Lavi to laugh.

"What's the bet anyway?" Leenalee asked, before everyone else could say anything.

I grinned sadistically, which caused Lavi to stop laughing and hide behind Allen.

"There's three parts to it and to win you must win at least two. One is in Kanda's forte, one is in my forte, and one is randomly decided by For and Leenalee, since For hates me and Leenalee's a friend."

"Still doesn't tell us anything." Kanda snapped.

"And you won't know until I'm fully healed and back at Britain's HQ. And no, this gives me no upper hand since I don't know what the third part is and I can't practice for the first part, which is your forte. But I will give you one hint, since you'll have to practice for mine and I know how HARD it is to do what I have in mind on the fly."

While I was talking, Leenalee went off in search of Rohfa and Allen and Lavi were laughing at Kanda's highly expressive facial features as I explained to him what MY forte was.

When Leenalee finally returned, Kanda was ACTUALLY sulking in the corner, glaring at me for all he was worth.

"Um, Artemis, what was the second task?" she asked, casting a worried glance at him. I giggled. "No telling boys!" I called.

Kanda muttered and stalked out of the room, still being a moody twit. Allen and Lavi walked out after him after waving and saying that they'd be outside my door when we were done. As I gazed at what Roe was lending me I realized something.

"These can't be her's."

"I don't think they are."

"I need to have a talk with Roe and Panda boy when I get out there!"

The clothes weren't Rohfa's that much I could see. She hated black, and had told me that she wouldn't be caught dead in it unless she was mourning. She also wasn't partial to the third and fifth colors of my preference, which were gold and red.

So why would she have semi form fitting black pants and a red and gold shirt with a black jacket? Sheese, I looked like an out of school Gryffindor going into Hogsmead!

"Where the brave and chivalrous at heart dwell…" I muttered, causing Leenalee to look at me funny.

"What?"

I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing," I intoned as she helped me change.

When the two of us walked out Kanda was sitting leaned up against the far wall opposite my door while Allen and Lavi stood next to each other to the left of my door.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Lavi asked me happily.

"Woah, hold up! WE? Since when are you my bodyguards?"

Allen's eyes hardened and he almost glared at me when he said, "When you went off and fought the Earl, knowing that you could get hurt, and then brushed the resulting injury off like it was nothing."

Well, at least I know where he stands. "Well I was going to go find For. We have a score to settle."

~Kanda POV~

When Artemis finished explaining what the second challenge of our bet was to be, I glared at her, hoping to unnerve her.

She didn't even flinch!

I hate music, so why would I have to sing some stupid song I had never heard. Unfortunately she had refused to completely explain unless I said I would take the bet. So now I was stuck going over the words on the piece of paper she had given me in my head.

What kind of song name was 'Pain' anyway?

I stomped out when Leenalee came back, still pushing down that thought that I didn't want to finish.

When she came out, she threw a fit about having us follow her around. Not like I wanted to, Moyashi and Baka Usagi would've thrown a bigger fit than Rimamame if I hadn't come.

Ok yes, I wanted to go.

I can't believe I'm acting like this over a single girl!

"Well I was going to go find For. We have a score to settle." Artemis said, still slightly seething. That felling in my gut was like somebody had sucker punched me. Urg!

~Artemis POV~

Before any of the four of them could grab me and stop me, I ran off to were I knew I could find For. Once I got there she gave me a funny look.

"What do you want you stupid injured one?" she snapped but I ignored her. "I want a rematch! I wanna see if I can beat you with only one arm!" I hissed quickly, before the others could come and stop me.

I wanted to show them that they needn't worry about me, I would always be fine.

For grunted and charged at me just as the others caught up.

The next thirty minutes or so were taken up by me dodging For's attacks and trying not to land to close to the other four Exorcists so that they couldn't grab me. Eventually I saw something that I had been missing for quite some time.

For attacked using a headstrong approach and she didn't differ from it the entire battle.

"Is that the best you've got?" she called at me, since I had yet to land a hit on her.

"Not even close."

"Then why do you not actually fight?"

"Because, you've just been charging like an idiot, Baka."

For growled and charged once more, and I step sided, swept her feet out from underneath her, and flipped over her head as she went down. Then I placed my right foot lightly on her throat.

"Dead." I said calmly, then laughed as I pulled her up.

"I have to admit brat, you finally beat me. Only took almost three months." She snapped.

"I'll agree with you there, it took to darn long to beat you! And I didn't even use my Innocence. What does that say for your protecting skills?"

For glared at me venomously. "Don't insult me after I complement you!"

"That was a complement?"

She growled again and stormed off. Then and only then did I turn to face the others.

"Now will you leave off? Seriously, I've been fighting her match after match after match after match and haven't beaten her, all the while using my Innocence. But the moment I get hurt, I kick her off her pedestal and without using any powers!" I snapped at Allen and Lavi, trying to get them to leave me alone for a bit.

Ever since I was a little kid, I hated having people follow me around like lost puppies. My foster brother was an exception, but only a small one. Not even my best friend got to play shadow without my permission, and these two most DEFINETLY did NOT have my permission!

"Artemis, beating For isn't going to make us leave you alone." Lavi snapped back, ticking me off.

"I just want you guys to leave me alone!" I shouted at them and then ran in some random direction to get away from everybody. I hated being crowded, and my friends back in my time knew that. When I was younger I had become claustrophobic and even now I hated being hemmed in by other people. I didn't want body guards!

Suddenly I ran smack dab in Allen, though I had been sure he was behind me.

"Artemis, please calm down!" he begged as he gave me a hug. "I just don't like being around so many people!" I cried.

"How about we not act like body guards and let you do some stuff by yourself? But you won't eat or wander too much without us?" he proposed, and I pulled back.

"You promise not to follow me around like lost puppies?"

He grinned and hugged me again. "I can't promise about Lavi."

When I was finally allowed to be released from Allen's 'you're my friend' hug, I saw a huge shaft of light before me.

It was a dull white, and it was just sitting there. "Allen what's that?" I asked him as I pointed to it. The light looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place where I'd seen it before…

"Oh… that's the entrance to the Ark. You can't go in there though, it's too dangerous now that it's been overrun by Akuma for the past six months.

"The… Ark? What the heck is that?"

"Well, inside is a white city with thousands of doors that, if you are the 14th Noah or have his License, you can make to lead anywhere. Last year I found out that I have the License, but I never opened many doors. The Noah managed to get back in and release hundreds of Akuma into it and now nobody can go inside." He explained on and on about the Ark and what exactly it was. I learned about what Allen, Lavi, Leenalee, Kanda, and three other Exorcists named Chouji, Miranda, and Krory went through in there.

"So… does anyone else have this 'License'?" I asked.

Allen looked sheepish as he answered, "Actually I don't know. You might have it as well, but I wouldn't put a store in that…"

By this time, the others had caught up with us and had heard his last comment.

"Allen, what might she have as well?" Leenalee asked him.

"Uh well, she started asking about the Ark. I said she might have the License like me, but I don't think she does…"

"Hey Allen…" I started as I took a step towards the Ark portal and he grabbed my left arm.

"No Artemis! I won't let you go into the Ark!" he hissed at me.

"But it would be an excellent training session!" I hissed back as I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

Allen opened his mouth to say something but then shook his head and sighed. "Fine, but not right now! I promise that I'll let you in to purge the entire city if you want, but only after you've healed!"

I thought about it for a few seconds and then grinned. "I've got no problem with that!"

~Lavi POV~

The thought of Artemis having the License made my skin crawl. Allen already had it, wasn't that enough? Maybe that was why my eye sparked every time I got close to him.

But it did the same thing with Artemis, so there was no guarantee about it…

"Hey, do you guys like music?" Artemis asked us, and both Allen and Leenalee said yes.

"Well come on! This branch has a music room!" she took off again, causing Kanda to growl out something.

"Uh, Yuu?"

"Baka Usagi! Don't call me that!"

"I heard what you just said."

He looked at me like he was going to kill me.

Like really kill me.

"Uhhhhh actually… I don'tthinkiheardyourightsoI'mjsutgoingtogoandcatch upwiththeotherssoI'llseeyoulaterandI'llbegoingnow! "

I ran out of there as fast as I could.

~Artemis POV~

When we all finally got into the music room, I was already picking up a violin and tuning it.

"Hey you play the violin?" Lavi asked, and I rolled my eyes. "No Lavi, I play to banjo, I'm just messing around with the violin for the heck of it."

"Oh then the banjo's over there."

I glared at him and decided to emulate Kanda for a few seconds.

"BAKA USAGI! OF COURSE I PLAY THE VIOLIN!"

Then it hit the others.

"You can't play the violin yet! Your arm!" Leenalee cried, as she ran to put it back in the sling I had discarded. I groaned but allowed her to take the instrument away and put the stupid sling, that I KNEW I didn't need, back on.

"Why don't we listen to Allen play something on the piano?" Lavi suggested, and Allen shrugged.

"Well, I only know one song actually. But I can play that for you guys. I've decided to call it the 14th's Melody."

As he started playing I got a funny feeling, like I had heard this song when I was younger… no that's impossible, my foster mother can't play the piano!

Apparently there were words to it as well and this is where everything started getting creepy.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita"_ he started to sing and I found myself singing the next line…

"_Ikizuku haino naka no honou"_ I sang, and then clapped my hand over my mouth as Allen missed the next note as he turned to stare at me.

"I've never heard that song before!" I shrieked, as everyone stared at me. I had almost started to cry when Allen got up and made me sit next to him.

"Ok, lets try this again. I'll play and we'll both sing the song. If you can sing the whole song, then we'll assume you might ACTUALLY have the License as well."

So he started from the beginning and the other three stood in a semi circle around the piano.

_"Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita  
Ikizuku haino naka no honou  
Hitotsu futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno  
Yume, Yume  
Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo  
Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo"_

The piano bridge played and I caught Kanda staring at me with this look that I'd never seen on his face.

~Kanda POV~

As they started to sing, every word resonated within the room. Those words, even though the two singers weren't in the Ark, held power.

I hated the thought that I refused to finish, because now it popped up again. I mentally punched it, but a different thought came to take it's place.

This thought was new and even more offending to me than the last one. But I realized that I couldn't push this thought away.

And oddly, I didn't want to any more.

If this is what my heart said, than who was my brain to say no? I had whispered something close to this thought earlier where Lavi could hear it. Maybe he would keep his mouth shut. Either way there was no keeping that wall I had built up around my heart from crumbling down for the first time that I could really remember.

Part of me shielded away from this thought, since it made more complications that I was normally willing to deal with. And even smaller part said I was being stupid and I should just forget about it.

But the rest of me embraced the thought. Though I didn't know how it had happened, or when it had happened-

I had fallen in love with Artemis Cain.

They started to sing again and I saw her looking at me.

"_Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita  
Ikizuku haino naka no honou  
Hitotsu futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno  
Yume, Yume  
Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo  
Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo"_

I felt like I'd been sucker punched again.

I am so lost…

**A/N: so here you go! I got five reviews, so now I have updated! Now, here's Kanda- poor Kanda- he's finally admitted to himself how he feels. And poor Lavi- Kanda will KILL him if he says one SYLLABLE of what he heard. Anyway, here's to my reviewers!**

**Halley Vanaria: well you're question had been answered my friend!**

**syd: it is kinda creepy, but in reality, she's not actually him.**

**Bimminy: here I hope you're happy! Besides, it was only a few days!**

**rini24: well here's the next chapter, and I hope it lives up to your expectations!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me: Well that's it for today! Boys, stop it!**

**Allen and Kanda: *trying to kill each other***

**Artemis: Uh, I have no clue why they're fighting…**

**Leenalee: I do.**

**Lavi: Yeah, and it's why ALLEN attacked first!**

**Artemis: TELL ME NOW!**

**Me, Leenalee, and Lavi: NOPE SORRY! WE WILL DIE IF KANDA FINDS OUT THAT WE TOLD YOU!**

**.**

**.**

**Oh and btw, I will update after **_**3**_** more reviews now!**


	14. Chapter 13: Lady Walker

**I don't own anything that you recognize. If I did Lavi would have been Allen's big brother.**

'**Allen to Neah'**

'_Neah to Allen'_

'_**Niah to Artemis'**_

'_Artemis to Niah'_

"_Song Lyrics"_

~Lavi POV~

After Allen and Artemis finished singing, everything was unnaturally quiet. I decided to cut that with a comment about her clothes.

"I didn't think you would ever wear anything but mostly black! What's with the red and gold shirt?"

She huffed and stood up. "I told Rohfa a list of my favorite colors, since we were trying to get to know each other. Red and gold happened to be on that list." She muttered something.

"What did you say?" I asked. Leenalee made a face and added, "You said the same thing earlier, what exactly are you saying?"

At this, the blond grinned. "I said, 'Where the brave and chivalrous at heart dwell.' It's describing a group of people from a book series that I love to read. It was describing a group of students called 'Gryffindor'. Another group was 'Hufflepuff', and they were the loyal and true. The next was 'Ravenclaw', and this was for the highly intelligent and quick thinking. The last was the most hated- they were the 'Slytherin', where the cunning, cruel, devious, and mostly evil at heart stay. Gryffindors are brave to the point of stupidity sometimes, but they will protect anybody that they deem deserves protection. Hufflepuffs are loyal to their friends and will only lie to protect them. Ravenclaws are mostly aloof and snooty, but are good friends. Slytherins make alliances, not friends, and will sacrifice anything to achieve their goals."

"Okay… But what does that have to do with anything?" Allen asked her, a highly confused look on his face.

"Slytherin's colors were green and silver. Ravenclaw's colors were blue and black. Hufflepuff's colors were black and yellow. Gryffindor's colors were red and gold. I'm wearing a red and gold shirt; I look like a freaking Gryffindor!"

She started laughing and pointed at Kanda, "I have NO clue which group he would be in! But maybe he would be a Hufflepuff…"

She pointed to Leenalee, "You would be a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor."

She pointed to me, "You would be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw."

Finally she pointed to Allen, "You would most definitely be a Gryffindor!"

He grinned with her and then asked, "What are you?"

Artemis cackled loudly and smiled, "I'm a Gryffindor, through and through! Though I do exhibit traits of the other groups, like loyalty, intelligence, and cunning."

"Hey Allen, wanna spar?" she asked suddenly and his grin dropped.

"Not a chance, I don't want to hurt you."

"Thickheaded male."

"Flighty female."

The two of them started throwing goodnatured insults at each other while Leenalee and I laughed at them. But out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kanda looking at Artemis I a way I had never seen him look at anybody before.

I wonder…

~Two days later~

~Artemis POV~

I ducked my head out of my room quickly that morning to check and see of the others were here yet. When I saw hide nor hair of the other four, I ducked back inside.

'_**Are you sure about this?'**_

'_It doesn't take that long for me to heal.'_

'_**But it was to the bone!'**_

'_Do you THINK I care?'_

I unwrapped my arm and looked at it closely. Well isn't that something?

I lifted my right arm up and held it at shoulder height in front of me, then I quickly swung it backwards sideways, so that it almost cracked my shoulder.

Then I reached up as I high as I could and made a few fists. Finally, I did a one-handed handstand using my right arm.

When I was on my feet again, I grinned. My arm was as good as new in under a week! As I changed, I head footsteps in the hall.

They belonged to the other four. I had learned their gaits yesterday.

It helped that Lavi and Allen were having a conversation about Harry Potter Houses, and which House people that they knew would be in. Leenalee was also taking part in the discussion, and where the other three went, Kanda followed.

I quickly pulled on my normal Exorcist uniform and held my arm like it was still bandaged, while simultaneously taking down one of my Exorcist coats.

When I heard the knock on the door, I told them to come on in.

"What are you doing back in uniform?!" Allen yelped, while Lavi walked over to try and examine my arm.

"Because," I started as I put my left arm in my coat, "I can." Before I could get my other arm in, Lavi grabbed it.

"You're still hurt!" he hissed at me and I laughed.

"Baka Usagi!" I said as I punched him with my right fist, "No I'm not!"

Lucky for him, I hadn't punched him in the face. But he flew a few feet away from my hit to his arm.

"Oops." I said, and I felt a huge grin spread across my face.

"So, who wants to go on a field trip?" I asked as I yanked my right arm into my coat.

Allen paled and then hung his head. "I guess I have to keep my promise…"

I snapped my fingers and cocked my hip. "Darn straight you are!"

Leenalee sighed as she nodded. "You have to keep your promise, so lets go."

The five of us trooped to the Ark's deactivated opening and Allen started to sing the lines.

_"Soshite bouya wa nemurini suita  
Ikizuku haino naka no honou  
Hitotsu futatsuto  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichini taruru ikusenno  
Yume, Yume  
Ginno hitomi no yuragu yoruni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu Inoriwo Tsuchihe Kaeshitemo  
Watashi wa inori tsudzakeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni aiwo  
Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo"_

I did my best not to sing along, but that took plenty of willpower. Suddenly, the doorway glowed a brighter white than it had been and Allen beckoned for us to follow him in.

"Woah…" I whispered as I took in the huge white city. I hadn't been prepared for something this big, and I was speechless for once…

Allen smiled and patted me on the shoulder. "I know, that's what I said when I first saw the city. There are hundreds of Akuma here, plenty for you to train on."

But, as it turns out, I never got to practice on any Akuma. I had to fight something much more dangerous.

Make that someone.

Road appeared in the middle of the street and pointed at me. "Now I have a bone to pick with you little girl!" she hissed and I was enveloped in a cloud of black dust.

A hall of mirrors started to form around me and I stomped my foot. No way was I going to fight this chick in her world!

I waved my hand and the world disappeared, and the real world reappeared.

"Look whose talking! Aren't you a little short to be calling me a little girl?" then I noticed something in her left hand.

"Oh, do you want this back? I think you dropped it over a year ago didn't you?"

My glare probably could've melted diamonds, I was so pissed. She pressed a button on the device and a song started to play.

"_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain._

_I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we could make!_

_I see the life; I see the sky; give it all to see you fly!_

_Yes we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!_

_Watch the beauty of all our lies, passing right before my eyes"_

She pressed the button again and the music stopped. "Give me back my phone you twit!" I hissed, and then she grinned.

"Why should I? Besides, I think you listen to some rather disturbing music!" she crowed, and I swear I saw red.

"Artemis, what is that thing?" Lavi asked nervously, "I mean, it can't be that important… can it?"

"She is a 21st century teenage girl, of course her phone is cell phone is important to her! I call a bet! Fight me little Exorcist, and I'll give you back you're phone!"

"Fight me in the real world, and if I loose, you'll gain something extremely useful." I snapped.

"How about we fight in a screened off place so that the others don't see how I fight in the real world."

I didn't even think about what the others might say when I answered, "And that's when I'll tell you the higher stakes that we'll be playing on!"

Suddenly, everything was like a dark Halloween party room. I mean like, skeletons and spider webs and the whole dang shebang!

"So what will I gain?"

"The winner gets the phone and the unquestioning loyalty of the loser."

'_**ARTEMIS DON'T DO THIS!"**_

'_You can't stop me Niah.' _

'_**I CAN TRY!'**_

'_Let me handle this.'_

Road laughed and gave her consent. Then she dived at me, swinging candle daggers at my face.

I flipped backwards and activated my Innocence.

We fought for what seemed like hours, and she sure as heck was better than I had thought she was. That little kid had me bleeding from at least twenty lacerations all over my body.

Well, this uniform was going to be useless once the fight was over. A small part of me, not Niah, whispered something. I wasn't sure…

I wasn't sure I could beat her. So no matter about my uniform now, if I lost, I would never wear one again…

NO! I CAN NOT GIVE UP!

My Innocence started to dim and I realized I was pushing to far.

I didn't care.

'_**WE'LL BOTH DIE!'**_

'_I'M A DANG NOAH! I REFUSE TO FALL TO THIS LITTLE BRAT!'_

Please Innocence…

Help me!

~Koumi POV~

The High Generals called Reever and I down to Hevlaska, and I was nervous as I could ever be. The last time they had called us down, it was because a new General candidate had appeared. It had turned out to be Allen.

We had waited for so long to tell him, actually we still hadn't told him, because the High Generals believed he was too young to take up such a large responsibility. Once he got back from his last mission that he was on though, hopefully in a few days, he would be given his new title.

As we descended, I realized my hunch had been correct, there was a new General candidate!

"Who is it?" one of the High Generals commanded. That guy gives me the creeps…

"It's…"

~Artemis POV~

I called out to the very depth of my Innocence as Road stalked towards me menacingly.

I was surprised to find that there was more for me to find. Words came unbidden to my mouth and I barely heard what was said.

But it terrified the other Noah.

"_**Break Point Surpassed, Innocence Activate. LEVEL THREE!"**_

A sword appeared in my left hand and I took a swipe at Road, almost cutting her in half.

Then the tide changed, this time in my favor. Soon I had the smaller Noah pinned beneath my sword.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Hello little niece, it's been so long since I last saw you. I concede to you, you have earned my loyalty."

I deactivated my Innocence and stared at her. "H-ho-how did you know that?" I stammered out in shock.

"You aren't that hard to recognize. I like your new name by the way, Artemis is such a pretty name."

She handed me my phone and grinned as she waved her hand and we were back in the middle of the white city.

The others were there, looking haggard and tired, with their Innocence already activated.

The looks on their faces…

Road knelt before me and I glared at her as she said an oath.

"In accordance with our wager, I pledge my complete loyalty to you and you alone. I forsake the rest of my family and my former liege, the Millennium Earl, in order to follow your every order."

The others, even Kanda, let their jaws drop. It was slightly funny until Road added her last line. She looked me straight in the eye and uttered her final statement.

"I am yours to command, Lady Walker."

I groaned and replied, "In accordance with our wager, I accept your oath and respectfully remind you that my name is Artemis CAIN!" the last word was almost shouted.

"And I respectfully remind you that you are Allen Walker's reincarnate, and therefore answerable to his name. Lady Walker."

Then she stood and hugged me. "Call for me when you wish me to answer to you. For now I will still pretend to follow the Earl. Good luck Artemis."

Then she disappeared.

"Dem Noah." I muttered, angry at Road just a little bit.

For the next few minutes I was bombarded with questions and multiple angry statements from the others. The angry statements came from everyone, and the angriest, again surprisingly, came from Kanda.

"What the HELL were you thinking?!" he hissed at me and I shrugged.

"I had to give her some REAL incentive to fight me you know, and that fit my bill. Granted, I almost didn't make it though…" I gestured to my uniform.

"I think I need a new outfit now."

~Koumi POV~

When Hevlaska answered I tried not to freak out.

But I failed miserably.

"It's Artemis Cain!" the white creature said and the High Generals started to whisper among themselves.

"She is the same age as Allen Walker, sirs." I stated, knowing that they would try to stop her from becoming a General.

"And we had decreed that he was to be given his title after his last mission. Very well, they both shall be given the title."

My stomach dropped, even though this was a good development.

My niece was now a General…

~Artemis POV~

After the angry words stop flying, I took a deep breath. "Hey guys, could you, not tell anybody what I wagered? I don't want everyone to know that Road is mine."

They all quickly agreed. Even Kanda.

What the heck is with him? He's been… off for the past few days…

"My oh my, can we leave the Ark now? I'm really tired and I think I've had enough training…" I said, and I almost started stumbling.

Scratch that, I did stumble.

Leenalee put my arm over her shoulder and the two of us walked out of the Ark.

Once we got out, I found that Rohfa and Shifu had taken up a vigil before the Ark's doorway.

Roe's screech broke some glass somewhere I'm sure. She didn't even pay attention to Allen, she just ran to me and helped Leenalee carry me.

"WHY DID'T YOU TELL US WHERE YOU WERE GOING?" she hollered at me, and I felt her worry.

"Roe, I'm fine, just a little beat up and tired. I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

She glared at me. "I wanted to let you spend time with other Exorcists… now I wish I had paid attention to you and your crazy ideas!"

"And that's what I get for being your friend isn't it Roe?"

She smiled a bit and nodded. "Exactly, now never do that again!"

After THAT, I kinda got dragged all over the place by random scientists who wanted to know about the inside of the Ark.

Why can't they just ask Allen?

Once that was over, I managed to slip away and talk to the others without being stalked by some creepy scientists.

"So, do you think we could use the Ark to get back to the European Branch?" I asked Allen and he shrugged.

"I guess, but we'd have to be seriously careful. The doors would have to be closed almost immediately, so that no Akuma manage to get out."

"Then let's do it! I'm tired of being here!"

Then Lavi shook his head.

"First things first Wolfie, what the heck is a cell phone?"

I smiled and answered him as ambiguously as I could manage. "A kind of communications device from my time. Mine happens to have some music recordings on it, and Road played a part of one for you guys. But she didn't play the chorus, which is the part that I like."

"Can we hear the chorus?" Allen asked nervously, since I know he was slightly freaked out about the lyrics that he heard.

"Sure!" I pulled out my phone and pressed the play button, but not before fast forwarding it past the first verse…

"_WE ARE YOUNG; BUT WE HAVE HEART; BORN IN THIS WORLD AS IT ALL FALLS APART! _

_WE ARE STRONG; BUT WE DON'T BELONG; BORN IN THIS WORLD AS IT ALL FALLS APART!"_

"The rest is kind of redundant, but there is one line in the second verse that describes most Exorcists…" I said and the two brothers urged me to let the second verse play.

"_As we walk among these shadows; in these streets; these fields of battle._

_Take it up, we wear the mantle; raise your hands with burning candles._

_Hear us whisper in the Dark; in the Rain you'll see the Sparks._

_Feel the beating of our Hearts, bleeding Hope as we depart._

_All together walk alone against all we've ever known._

_All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home!_

_But you take all we are, the Innocence of our Hearts!_

_Made to knell before the altar as you tear us apart!_

_So we- MARCH to the drums of the damned as we come!_

_Watch it burn in the sun- WE ARE NUMB!"_

I paused it again.

"I think that's enough future music for you people!" I said, worried what they might say about my 'disturbing' taste in music…

"THAT WAS AN AMAZING SONG, CAN I LISTEN TO IT AGAIN?!" Lavi yelled in my ear.

"Maybe later. Right now, can we just go to the European Branch so I can sleep in a room I'm comfortable in?"

And so I can badger Koumi with questions as to why my Innocence was acting like that…

"Well, pack up your things and we can leave as soon as you're ready." Allen said, and Bak poked his head around the corner.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned my BatGlare on him. He flinched. My glare intensified. "Who are you to stop us?" I snapped at him, and he backed away slowly.

"I'm nobody, yep, nobody at all. You guys go right on ahead and I wish you luck." He ran away.

"Still mad at him?" Leenalee asked me and I nodded. "It's gonna take a miracle for him to get back in my good graces." I stated, and, for some reason, Kanda smiled.

~Once they've gotten back to the European HQ~

~Still Artemis POV~

As I walked out of the Ark opening and it snapped close behind me, I was mobbed by Koumi.

"ARTEMIS I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU AND NO THIS CAN'T WAIT!" he yelled at me as he dragged me to his office.

When we finally got there, he dropped a bomb shell on me.

"You have aquired the rank of General."

I shouted with my mind as well as my voice and I swear almost everybody could hear me.

"_**WHAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"**_

~Allen POV~

I could've sworn I heard Artemis yelling, but she's on the other side of the Order…

**A/N: ok so here you go! Hope you like it! And there's some Kanda oddity! To my reviewers!**

**Halley Vanaria: I was thinking about doing such, and now I certainly will!**

**Alice Nyte: thanks!**

**Bimminy: I always reply to the reviewers in my author's notes! But I understand why you're excited! I love getting mentioned in one of these darn things! Oh and good luck with your writer's block!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Allen: You have no life.**

**Me: I have a life, you just don't get to see it!**

**Artemis: What exactly is Kanda thinking? I kinda zoned out last chapter…**

**Kanda: you tell her, and I will kill you.**

**Me: UNDERSTOOD! *grins* Oroka Ichi!**

**I don't own any of the song lyrics by the way!**

**Gimmie **_**4**_** more reviews and I'll update!**


End file.
